


James Potter x Reader Oneshots

by HeloiseDaphneBrightmore



Series: Harry Potter Universe [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Multi, Other, Pre-Sirius Black in Azkaban, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Written Pre-Order of the Phoenix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeloiseDaphneBrightmore/pseuds/HeloiseDaphneBrightmore
Summary: This book is containing a handful of James Potter x Reader short stories, one shots if you like. [I have separate books for other characters] If you want a few quick reads instead of starting a novel, this is the book for you. You will find Romance, Drama, Humour and everything in between. Each of the chapters are approximately a 10-20 minutes read with 2000-5000 word counts.There are no references to name, skin colour, hair colour, eye colour, body type, therefore anyone can read it and imagine themselves in the place of the main character. However some stories may specify the gender, or Hogwarts house which I mention in the beginning of the chapter. I hope you will enjoy it and have fun!
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Original Female Character(s), James Potter/Reader, James Potter/You, James/Reader, James/you, Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Harry Potter Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993741
Kudos: 122





	1. Pushing the right buttons [James Potter x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and Marlene realise that you and James have been harbouring feelings for each other and decide to get involved in a rather dirty way.

**Title:** Pushing the right buttons  
**Pairing:** James Potter x Female!Reader **and** Sirius Black x Marlene McKinnon  
**Word count:** 3.2k  
**Author:** Heloise Daphne Brightmore

Sirius and Marlene were sitting in the Courtyard along with Remus, Peter, James and you. The group was seated around in a circle talking about whatever subject came up in the conversation. There was nothing important to mention other than James’ arms around your waist and your back laid against his chest. 

For anyone it would have seemed like you were a couple of some sort, but they were far from the truth. James and you have been friends for years and you looked at the Marauders - as they called themselves - such as your own brothers. You had quite a comfortable friendship with James of them all. You were always near one another, hugging each other or just being in close enough proximity to touch, if needed. Yes, needed. There wasn’t a day where you didn’t touch each other in some sort of form. Sometimes it was hugs all day long, sometimes just linked arms, if felt right. On occasions his arms would lay across your shoulders or casually rest around your waist. James was too well known for having feelings for Lily that you never wanted to think of anything beyond a friendship with him.

Sirius and Marlene weren’t blind either. They always kept eyeing you or secretly trying to make you admit that you felt more than friendship towards one another. But you always denied. Both of you were insufferably stubborn. James always had a flirty personality which showed well while he was running after Lily and exactly for that reason you just enjoyed his company, but never gave into your inappropriate thoughts. Oh yes, you had them alright. More often then you wished to find yourself thinking about them, so you just dug them deep into the back of your mind.

However Marlene and Sirius was a power couple for a reason. Here you were in your seventh year with no boyfriends and girlfriends on the horizon, but casually paying attention only to each other. Marlene was frustrated that you never admitted your feelings for James to her and Sirius was rather pissed off at his friend’s stupidity for not realising his own feelings for you, but instead running after Lily as a replacement. Therefore they came up with a plan. A plan that they didn’t want to share with you. They were sitting across you in the Courtyard, whispering into each other’s ears, completely ignoring their friends.

“You know, that’s rude, right?” You asked looking at the couple. They looked up, both with a frown across their brows.

“What is?” Sirius asked.

“Whispering when others are around.” You replied casually, getting more comfortable in James’ hold around your waist.

“Well, you are being rude too.” Marlene answered and now it was your turn to raise a brow in confusion.

“How so?” You asked in return.

“You are keeping James away from Lily.” She replied with a smirk, but you just huffed.

“I am in no way forcing him to be here. He wanted to be used as a pillow.” You replied while shrugging, causing James to chuckle at your comment. You had no idea what has gotten into your friends, but you didn’t dispute it.

Marlene just looked at Sirius and as if they could communicate without words, both stood up and left the group with a silent “See you later”. You looked after them suspiciously, but you knew them better than to act on it. They would reveal it sooner or later. You pulled James’ arms around you tighter as he gently laid his chin on the top of your head.

*

Marlene and Sirius were arguing in the common room about something that made Marlene jealous. You didn’t really listen, you were not one to dig yourself into someone’s relationship issues. One would tell if they wanted to open up to you, you didn’t go and interviewed them for your own purposes.

Even though you usually didn’t get involved, it did concern you that they pulled out their wands. It never really escalated to a physical argument unless throwing pillows at each other. You stood up to calm them down and as if on cue, you were drenched in water. Marlene was standing there with her wand in her hand, looking apologetically, while Sirius was ducking on the floor, perhaps from dodging the spell she ended up hitting you with.

“I am about to cut your throat. Both of yours.” You hissed in a chilling tone. You were fuming, but instead of showing it, it was your body language and vocal cords that gave away your alarming mood.

You ruffled your now wet hair to get rid of some of the excess water before trying to murder the couple for making you look like a complete mess. However not everyone was having the same train of thoughts as you were. One in particular, had his mind wondering to completely different kind of thoughts. Thoughts that seemed inappropriate, but so appropriate at the same time. He couldn’t take his hazel eyes off the water droplets sliding down your thighs or your skirt that was now sticking against your rounded hips. It was still bearable for him, but as soon as his hungry eyes wondered up your body, he realised the delicate white laced underwear showing through your white shirt. The last two buttons were undone, leaving the water drops to disappear just above your cleavage. James gulped at the thoughts of where the water disappeared and he had to shake his head to reclaim some of the clarity left in his mind, before it decided to go in to overdrive by itself. He coughed awkwardly as his throat dried out, however he couldn’t say a word.

On the other hand you didn’t even realise his instant gaze. You were about to murder two of your best friends for making you look like a complete mess. You took your wand out and was about to cast a spell as James stepped behind you. He placed one of his hands around your waist while placing the other one on your hand that was holding your wand. As he pushed down your arm, he couldn’t miss how well your wet shirt attached to your now wet brassiere.

“Maybe you shouldn’t. It was an accident after all.” He tried to calm you down and you knew he was right, his voice causing shivers to run down your body.

James heard a couple of voices coming from the male dormitory and immediately acted. He took off the robe he was still wearing and put it around your body. You looked up at him in surprise, but he didn’t reply immediately. He coughed, clearing his throat before clarifying the situation.

“You are a bit too exposed.” He smirked as the thought came back into his mind. He was sure to never forget the memory. Ha carved it into his brain as deeply as he could.

“You little…” You wanted to curse your friends once again as the realisation hit you, but James stoped you just in time.

“It was an accident.” They said at the same time. “Sorry.” They apologised, but honestly you didn’t feel the sincerity in their tone. If anything, they were actually enjoying the situation. You just huffed and left for your room to change your rather embarrassing look.

*

You were sitting next to the Black Lake enjoying a sunny, warm Sunday. You were reading a book about the most advanced spells as you had quite an interest in anything that involved the usage of your wand. You were deep in your thoughts about learning more of the spells the book contained, but you were quickly pulled out of your thoughts by Marlene and Sirius.

Sirius was trying to remove Marlene’s jumper, which you indeed agreed with. It was warm out and the wool item must not have been the most comfortable of clothing choices at this weather. Sirius was holding onto the hem of the sweater trying to pull it upwards, while Marlene was struggling to keep it down at the same time.

“Sirius, I told you to stop it. I don’t want to take it off.” She replied, sitting in Sirius’ lap.

“Come on, baby, you are hiding too much of your skin.” He tried to convince her, but she wasn’t having it.

“No! I am comfortable like this.” She stood up, wiggling out of Sirius’ hold.

“But I want to see some skin.” He purred in a way you never wanted to hear. You really didn’t want to know what kind of games they played in the bedroom and it seemed to be one of them.

Sirius suddenly pulled out his wand and pointed it towards Marlene who just in time decided to jump out of the way of the spell, this way hitting James straight across his chest. It must not have been a strong spell - although unknown to you - it didn’t hurt James, but it certainly damaged his shirt. You weren’t complaining though. The shirt got ripped vertically across his chest and belly, this way revealing his upper body completely. You could see he was still quite tanned from spending his time out in the sun over summer, shirtless. You could see his toned, flat stomach and as he moved to pull his wand out, his chest muscles stiffened under the sudden move. You might have looked a tad bit longer than you should have, but then you quickly jumped up, stopping him from cursing his friend.

You didn’t even realise, that while one of your hands was on his shoulder, you involuntarily placed the other on his abs. You felt your cheeks heat up as he turned towards you, looking down into your eyes. You couldn’t look anywhere, but into those beautiful warm, hazel irises behind the glasses and even if you wanted to, no, you didn’t want to turn away. James placed his other hand across your cheek, gently stroking it, causing you to blush even deeper. You felt like your heartbeat would make your heart jump out of its place, but it kept still for now.

“Khm.” You heard a quite cough from Sirius, which made you jump away from James. You didn’t even understand yourself, what you were doing other than, stopping him from hurting your friends, of course.

“Idiot.” You heard Marlene’s voice, who hit him across the back of his head.

“You two, really need to stop involving wands in your little quarrel.” You told them off, sitting back to the tree you were seated before. You took out your book and started reading again. You looked up from your page just for a second, meeting James’ instant stare. He started smirking as he looked at you and for some reason you felt the need to return it. So you did.

However as sweet as that moment felt, a quite squeak and another ruined the moment. You turned to the side to see a couple of girls looking at James as if they were about have him for dinner. You rolled your eyes and sighed deeply as you turned back to your book. You really didn’t want to see how he would flirt with his fanclub, it was enough for you to see him around Lily most of his time. To your surprise though, he sent them away and sat down next to you.

“What are you reading?” He asked and you frowned looking at him as if he had 3 heads on top of his neck.

“Is this a prank?” You asked suspiciously.

“What? No.” He shook his head in confusion.

“So you want to stay here, talking about books, instead of going after one of your admirers?” You raised an eyebrow questioningly.

“We can do something else instead of talking about books.” He winked at you and you had to laugh at his flirty comment.

“I think you are confusing me with your girlfriend.” You shook your head in disbelief, but your smile didn’t disappear.

“I could make you one.” He grinned almost annoyingly.

“I think I am fine, but thank you for the offer. Very generous.” You chuckled. “However, I think she would be more that happy with that proposition” You looked towards the group of girls standing only a few meters away at the side of the lake with murderous eyes directed straight at you. However your eyes stopped on one person. A certain red head who was sending daggers your way with just looks she was giving you. You just shrugged it off though. It wasn’t your fault she kept rejecting James. “Preferably you should act on it before they burn holes into my body.” You turned back to James.

“No, I am good. I will be your saviour and you will appreciate that more.” He smirked at his creative come back and laid down on your lap. You didn’t mind though. You flicked his forehead at his silly idea and turned back to concentrate on your book.

*

You were sitting in the Great Hall with the Marauders and Marlene, eating your lunch. It was rather quite, but you didn’t mind. Your mind was elsewhere. As if Marlene could read your thoughts, she decided to start a slightly uncomfortable conversation.

“Why are you so deep in your thoughts?” She asked curiously from across the table.

“Can’t I be?” You acted on defence.

“You can. Unless if it includes a certain boy, because then I want to know everything.” She smirked and Godric, you got annoyed. James’ head snapped towards you so fast, even you couldn’t miss it.

“It has nothing to do with a boy.” You replied, but you were clearly lying and she knew you better than to give up on questioning you.

“Let me guess. It’s the confession you received today. He was quite cute, you know?” Marlene chuckled, causing Sirius to growl in jealousy. She placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered sweet nothings as the tension slowly left his body. She gave a kiss on his cheek before returning to your nagging. “You know, he came to me yesterday, asking about you. He thought you and James were dating.” She giggled, way too excitedly for your taste. “What a funny idea though. You two dating would be quite a news. Anyway…” She waved it off. “I advised him to ask you out when he told me that he had a crush on you.” She nodded proudly to herself.

“Why would you need to meddle in her love life? She is a big girl, she can take care of herself.” James interjected before you could have replied and he definitely had quite an agitated tone to him, which surprised you.

“Well, she is single, isn’t she?” Marlene asked as if it was the most obvious fact. You looked to the side to see James’ expression, but you couldn’t place his emotions anywhere. He didn’t even reply. “I don’t understand why you are getting so worked up about it.” You didn’t need anymore to understand where she was going with this. You wanted to grab her tie and pull her across the table before suffocating her.

“Marlene, stop it.” You tried to hush your friend, but it was like someone pulled out the plug from the bathtub. She kept going.

“Why? You are single and I really want you to finally get a boyfriend. We are in our last year and you didn’t date anyone since fifth year. It’s time.” She replied as if it was her biggest problem. “And I am sorry, I don’t understand why James is frustrated about it. He should be happy for you if you find someone you like.” She scoffed as if she was about to get angry. “It’s not like you like her, right?” Marlene directed the question to James.

“What if I do?” He asked, making all of your friends stop in their movements to look at him, including you with a dumbfounded expression. “What if I do and I don’t want to see her with anyone, but me?” He asked with a deep frown. “I have the right to get involved, if I have feelings for her and you are trying to act as matchmaker. No, I will not have that.” He growled in anger. He was holding onto his fork so strongly, his knuckles turned white, losing circulation. You just sat there wide-eyed and open-mouthed. James looked at you and he immediately regretted his confession. He took your expression as a form of rejection. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.” He shook his head at his own actions. As if your brain started functioning again, you grabbed his tie, pulled him towards you and stopped just a few inches away from his face.

“Don’t ever make me wait this long again.” You smirked and attached your lips to his. He needed a few seconds to realise what was going on, but he didn’t need to be told twice to pull you closer and kiss you as lovingly as he could.

“Godric, this was tiring.” Marlene and Sirius sighed at the same time and both you and James looked at them suspiciously.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” You asked as if you have caught them doing something bad.

“Well, we might have just had a plan at hand to get you two to acknowledge your feelings.” Sirius scratched the back of his neck with an awkward smile.

“Care to elaborate on how?” You asked, but stopped them raising your palm in the air. “Wait a second. Let me guess, me being drenched in water, was one of those.” Marlene nodded with a sheepish smile.

“That was quite a sight.” James interrupted with a grin across his face and you gently hit his shoulder at his inappropriate comment.

“James’ shirt didn’t just rip accidentally either, did it?” You continued and they shook their head at the same time. “What about today?” You tried your luck.

“Well, Daniel does have a crush on you.” Marlene shrugged. “I just pushed all the right buttons.” She smiled proudly.

“Give me a second.” James was about to stand up, but you pulled him back.

“Don’t dare to do anything or I will curse you.” You threatened him, but you knew he wouldn’t take it seriously. “I will talk to him tomorrow.” Before you could have turned away James pulled your face towards him and kissed you more passionately than the first time, making your stomach feel funny. When you parted you were breathing heavily.

“I think he gets it now.” He smirked towards the Hufflepuff table. As you turned around, you saw Daniel going completely red and trying to avoid your eyes.

“That was mean.” You hit James on the chest.

“It wasn’t just for him. Now everyone knows that you are mine and I am yours.” He shrugged casually, before pulling you into another kiss. You didn’t care about Daniel, or Lily for that matter. You just wanted James by your side.


	2. Uncontrollable wandless magic [James Potter x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your powers take on a rollercoaster ride each time Lily and James become cozy with each other, so you ask Remus for help, but James isn’t happy about his friend getting closer to you.

**Title:** Uncontrollable wandless magic  
 **Pairing:** James Potter x Reader **and** James Potter x Lily Evans  
 **Word count:** 5.2k  
 **Author:** Heloise Daphne Brightmore

You were sitting between Remus and Sirius at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, trying to force any kind of food down your throat, unsuccessfully. You were watching James Potter, the man who has secretly stolen your heart, flirting his way into Lily Evans’ pants. It was not an usual sight, but for you it was heart breaking to watch over and over again, each and every day.

You wanted to scream, which you have internally done so, already. You wanted to break things, you wanted to punch people, you were fuming. Fuming wasn’t even the right word to describe your feelings. You wanted people to feel the pain you were harbouring. You wanted to hurt people and it scared you. You weren’t that kind of a person. Sure, you had bad days and worst days, but you were never one to inflict pain on anyone.

This was different. You wanted to hurt them. You wanted them to feel your pain. How could they laugh so casually while you were trying to suppress all of your feelings, not to break the friendship you have had with James? How could he do this to you? Easily. He wasn’t even aware of your feelings, he didn’t even dare to imagine that you would ever feel something for him. He was stupid enough to think that you were too good for him and you were dumb enough to think that his feelings were real towards Lily. She was just a carefully planned distraction, but you couldn’t have known that. Oh Godric, how he wished you were feeling something for him. Even if just a tiny part of what he was feeling for you, he would have been happy with just a fraction of it or even less, instead of nothing.

Lily’s soft laugh triggered you. You closed your eyes, trying to hide the scene unfolding in front of you, not wanting to see any more of their gentle cuddles and seductive whisperings. You heaved deep sighs, trying to get rid of your thoughts of them, trying to close them out as quickly as you could. It hurt. It pulled your chest into a suffocating state, creating a lump in your throat. But then she laughed again with that flirtatious tone of hers, James joining in with ease. You opened your eyes and an enormous blast shook the walls of the Great Hall as the table in front of you broke in half with a loud cracking sound, causing students to jump in a scared state, gasp at the unusual scene. You kept blinking abruptly in surprise. You didn’t know what happened. It wasn’t you. You couldn’t have done it. You looked at Dumbledore and as if he knew something, he didn’t take his knowing eyes off you. You were utterly confused, you didn’t know what to do.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other, then at you. You returned their surprised gaze, not understanding what was happening. You looked across the table, where James and Lily were looking around as well, as if searching for the culprit. As his gaze stopped on you, captivating yours, you turned away, not even wanting to look into those hazel eyes you cherished so much. As Remus stood up, you followed him, wanting to get away from the couple as soon as possible.

*

You were sitting at a table alone in the library, writing your transfiguration essay for Professor Mcgonagall, when you overheard a quiet giggle. You looked behind you with a painful gaze. You didn’t want to see it, you didn’t want to hear it. Not again. But there they were. James leaning over the table, whispering into Lily’s ear as he caressed her chin, before running his thumb across her lips, turning her gaze into a lustful one as she lifted her face to look up at him. You physically felt the pain in your chest as it compressed under the heavy weight of your feelings.

You turned back to your table, trying to focus on whatever your book was trying to explain to you, unsuccessfully. You had no way to concentrate. He was laughing so happily at something Lily said. That laugh, that usually warmed your heart, now felt like a knife stabbing through your chest. You didn’t even realise when a tear rolled down your face. You were hurting. More than you ever thought it would hurt. He was happy and you wanted to see him happy. But it was killing you inside.

You closed your eyes, trying to clam yourself. You took a couple of deep breaths, feeling successful as the tears stopped coming down your cheeks. You opened yours eyes, leaning back over your parchment, when a snickering tone left Lily’s lips, sending you over the edge. You wanted to scream at the tightening feeling around your heart, but it didn’t come. Instead, as if a dark magic took over the library, all the old, dusty lightbulbs shattered into tiny pieces, leaving the place in darkness, its only form of light coming in through the corridor. You jumped back scared, shaking. You looked around, gasping for air. Was it really you? You could feel an intense stare directed at you and as you turned to the side, you could see James looking at you with a confused expression. You snapped your eyes back to your table, rushing to pack all of your books, notes and quills into your bag, before hurrying out of the library.

*

You couldn’t sleep more than a couple of hours. You were exhausted, you wished to just fall back into slumber, but it never came. You skipped your breakfast and went straight to the Transfiguration classroom, not wanting to talk to anyone. You were scared. There was something wrong with you. You wanted to avoid anyone getting closer to you.

Students started to gather around the classroom, waiting for Professor McGonagall to arrive. But before she appeared, you felt a hand on your shoulder. You quickly jumped away, brushing the hand off you. You turned around to see James with deep, furrowed brows, worry clearly plastered across his face.

“What is going on? You are acting strange.” He stated the obvious. You just shook your head, hugging your own fragile body, not wanting to talk to him. You walked over to the other side of the corridor, taking out your Transfiguration book from your bag, turning to the page you didn’t finish the day before. You could feel his intense stare on you, but you didn’t budge.

Soon enough McGonagall arrived to the classroom, letting people in to take their seats, before she started her monologue on the subject of the essay you have written. You concentrated on her every word, finally feeling like your brain was functioning without thinking of the boy who was breaking your heart into the smallest pieces.

But then the door opened and all the students looked at the back of the classroom, where Professor Dumbledore stood elegantly, looking around the students.

“Minerva, if you don’t mind, could I please borrow Miss. Y/L/N?” He asked, adjusting the way his glasses sat on his crooked nose. He didn’t even take his eyes off you, even while talking to Professor McGonagall. Your eyes widened, your brows ran high in surprise. But then as it hit you, you knew why he needed you. You were doing dangerous things. Things that you shouldn’t have. You were scared of being expelled, you didn’t want to follow him.

“Of course.” She replied, but you didn’t move. You were scared of what were to happen and just stared at McGonagall’s face hoping to change her mind. “Miss Y/L/N.” She called you and you started reluctantly packing away your belongings. You walked around your table, catching James’ worried eyes, but you didn’t give it a second thought. You had to think about yourself now.

You followed Professor Dumbledore out of the classroom, through the corridors of the castle, up to his office, where he offered you to sit down across his table, while he took a seat in his chair.

“I am assuming, you know why I have asked you to come with me, Miss. Y/L/H.” He spoke in a firm, but slightly soft tone. As if he was more concerned, than furious about your wrongdoings. You nodded along with guilt clearly showing across your face. “Could you please explain to me what is happening, so I can help to understand?” He asked, leaning forward on his table, as if he was indicating with his body language that he was more curious, than angry.

“I…” You started, but you weren’t sure what you have actually done, or how you have even executed the things that happened.

“Let me help you.” He spoke again. “If I’m assuming correctly, both the incident in the Great Hall and the Library are connected to you.” You scrunched up your nose and furrowed your brows, hearing him blame you for the things you couldn’t even explain. “Miss Y/L/N, noone is blaming you for it. These things can happen and this is not the first time I have seen a student lose control of the magic they harboured.” Your eyes shot up, feeling a slight hope shine through you. “On occasions, our magic can even take on a physical form on its own. There are things we are capable of, even though we are not even aware of them. Your magic is one of a kind, but it has to be controlled. While this shows that you have unexceptionally great skills by birth, if it’s not controlled carefully, it can cause fatal damages.”

“But I can’t control it.” You tried to argue with him desperately.

“I am aware of that. That is why I have called you here. I want to help you.” You looked up at him with questioning eyes. “Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick will be helping you to learn to control you magic. It will not be easy and you will have to practice a lot, but when it’s done, you will be able to control it, even when your feelings are scattered all over the place.” He smiled knowingly.

“How did the Professor know that my feelings…” You wanted to finish your sentence, but he cut you off.

“The easiest way to lose control, even in magic with a wand, is by our feelings. What you feel, will always affect you. Your wand and your magic both feel what you do, that is why you have to control yourself.” You nodded, a small smile appearing in the corner of your lips, feeling relieved at the thought that things were to feel normal again.

*

For days you kept disappearing after classes and didn’t reappear up until late hours. You were working hard with Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick, while you got permission from Professor Dumbledore to attend to the Library after closing to be able to catch up on your studies after the special lessons.

Your disappearance was getting harder to miss and while you thought only Remus realised that you were gone longer than usual, you couldn’t have known that James was rather concerned, borderline upset that he didn’t know what you have been up to since your abrupt leave with Dumbledore.

Dumbledore has asked you to try to refrain yourself from any emotional impact that could compromise your learning period, therefore you have avoided James wherever you could. You wanted to, you needed to achieve full control over your magic and you had no intention of sabotaging that with James and Lily being… you didn’t even want to think about it. You didn’t want the distraction to take over you.

On your most recent lesson Professor McGonagall asked you to bring along a friend who could help you stay in control, while you slowly got back into your normal routine. There was only one person you could think of. Remus. He was the one person who never hurt you, the one person you could fully trust. You chose him. You just hoped he would agree.

As you walked downstairs to the Gryffindor common room, you heard Remus’ voice as he was talking to his friends. You were on the way to your lesson and as you didn’t have time to ask him before, this was your only chance.

You walked right next to the couch he was seated at, crouching down next to it, placing your hand on the arm of the sofa, waiting for him to realise your presence. He looked down at you with a questioning look on his face.

“Is everything okay?” He asked and you nodded.

“I just… I could use your help.” You hoped he would understand, that whatever you needed from him, wasn’t something you wanted to discuss while everyone was around.

“Yes, of course.” He smiled softly and stood up, walking after you. You could feel your friends’ eyes on you, but you didn’t care. You did actually, one certain person’s, as you saw James’ confused frown from your peripheral vision, but you just shook it off and placed it at the deepest part of your mind. You needed to concentrate on yourself now. That was your priority.

As you walked to the classroom, Remus followed you diligently, not even asking any questions. You were glad he didn’t. You weren’t sure what to say or rather how to say it. You opened the door to the Transfiguration classroom, where McGonagall was seated behind her desk, reading upon some of the essays her students handed in. As Remus stepped inside too, with a frown across his brows, you closed the door and walked to the front of the room with Remus right behind you.

“Ah, Miss Y/L/N and Mr. Lupin.” She smiled knowingly. “While I wish I could say I am surprised to see Mr. Lupin here, I assumed, he would be your choice.”

“I’m not really sure what is happening here.” Remus looked at you in confusion.

“Oh…” Professor McGonagall exhaled slowly. You cleared your throat and turned towards Remus with a guilty expression across your face.

“I need your help.” You sighed desperately. “My magic has been hard to control lately and with Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick, I have been practicing to keep it in bay. However, they can not always keep an eye on me. I needed someone, who I trusted enough to help me when I am about to lose control.” You spoke in a humble tone, not knowing how he would react.

“I will help.” He replied, but as if you have missed his answer, you continued.

“Of course, it’s not forever. I have been working hard to keep my magic under control and it has been working very well lately. I just need someone who would calm me down, when I feel like I lose control.” You kept going on.

“Y/N, I will help.” Remus repeated himself, but once again, your mind wasn’t ready to accept it.

“If you don’t want to do it, I completely understand, I have been doing this on my own for a while, I can control it quite well now. It would just be a safe place for me that you know about it and you are able to help before I do something…” Remus stepped closer, putting his hand on my shoulder, lifting your face with his other.

“I said, I would help.” He chuckled softly. “You don’t need to explain yourself to me. Tell me what to do and I will help.” You looked at him with as much adoration as you could. You didn’t understand, how you could have been so lucky to find such a great friend in him. You nodded at him with a light smile across your face, before giving him a grateful hug.

McGonagall stood up from her chair and walked over to you, putting each of her hands on your and Remus’ shoulder.

“Mr. Lupin, I will be teaching you a bit more about Legilimency today. I am aware of your knowledge on the subject, but this will help you to practice with Miss Y/L/N, to keep her magic in control. ” Remus nodded in agreement, listening to McGonagall, eagerly. You were glad to chose him and even more glad that he agreed. “But first, we will practice.”

The professor sent Remus to take a seat in one of the desks, before she turned to you and started the practice without a warning.

“ _Legilimens!_ ” She waved her wand at you. She already knew the memories she had to look for and didn’t take her more than a couple of seconds to find them. 

**You saw Lily placing her hand on James’ shoulder as she giggled at his witty remarks.**

**You saw James caressing her cheeks, while whispering seductive words into her ear, brushing his lips across her earlobe.**

You wanted to scream, you felt your body trembled at the memories. McGonagall was more brutal then usual, bringing out your worst memories, not letting you even rest in between.

**You saw as James linked his finger’s with Lily’s, while placing his other hand on the wall right next to her head, slowly closing the distance between their face.**

You wanted to scream, you wanted to cry, you could feel your tears rolling down your cheeks, but the professor didn’t stop. You felt your body heat up from anger, you felt the need to release. You knew what was about to happen. Your emotions took over your magic and once again you lost control. You felt the ground shake under you and you cursed yourself for not being able to maintain your calmness. However, before you could have destroyed anything, Remus stood up and walked beside you, getting hold of your hand, gently gripping, squeezing it, to pull you back to reality.

You were surprised. You didn’t have your emotions overpowering you anymore and your magic seemed to have restrained itself again. You looked at Remus with the widest eyes, not understanding the situation.

“Brilliant.” Professor McGonagall spoke with a wide smile across her face. “We might have just found a way to help you.”

You kept practicing for a couple of hours, the professor using Legilimency and Remus grabbing your hand or your shoulder when you were about to lose control. It seemed to be working and you were glad that you have found a way.

Remus has been educated on some additional information of the subject, but he seemed to be on top of everything before the professor could have even explained. Godric knows how lucky you felt to have him around.

*

As time has gone by, you have been practicing with Remus each day, but it did make it harder before and after the full moon. He kept apologising to you for not being able to be by your side, but it broke your heart to think that he was feeling guilty of such a minor issue. You were more worried about him getting better and being himself, than your little magical override.

You were seated in the common room, right next to Remus as you two were whispering to each other. James was sitting across you in an armchair, not even taking his eyes off you and Remus for a second. He was angry. He was jealous. He didn’t want to see his best friend and the girl he loved being so comfortable with each other. He wanted that with you. But he didn’t have the courage to say it.

He tried to district himself by starting a rather meaningless conversation with Sirius, but as he heard your light giggle and saw that huge grin across Remus’ face, he lost it.

“Can you just stop it?” He asked, raising his voice as he stood up, looking down at you. Your body tensed as you looked up at him, utterly confused by his behaviour.

“What are you talking about?” Remus spoke before you had the time to form your words.

“Whatever you are doing. Giggling happily, always disappearing with each other. Do you think I didn’t see when you held her hand in the Great Hall today morning?” He was as angry as you have never seen him before.

“It’s none of your business.” You replied casually.

“It is though. I am supposed to be your best friend, still one day you start disappearing after classes and only return in the late hours of the night without telling me what happened to you. Then you drag Remus with you, with no explanation and you start disappearing together each and every day. And if that’s not enough, first Remus is holding onto your hand and later on you are sitting here giggling at each other. Be honest, are you together?” You could clearly see the hurt on his face, eagerly waiting for an answer.

“What if we are?” You asked, feeling Remus’ surprised stare on your face. James’ hazel eyes widened, his demeanour seemed stiff. He fell back onto his armchair, looking down to the floor, trying to process the news. He thought it was painful to accept that you would never like him. He thought it was killing him that he started to realise how you and his friend got closer to each other. But knowing that his friend got the one girl he loved, his friend would be the one cuddling you, his friend would be the one kissing you, made him feel completely defeated.

“We are not!” Remus interrupted his friend’s self-disruptive thoughts. James looked up at you and Remus with disbelief in his eyes.

“Why would you say that?” James asked, while shaking his head in disbelief, looking into your eyes.

“I didn’t say anything. ‘What if we are?’ is a question.” You shrugged casually. You wished he was hurting as bad you were when he was around Lily.

“It’s not funny.” He scoffed, anger clearly plastered across his face.

“We clearly don’t have the same sense of humour.” You retorted, but he stood up again, irritated by your behaviour.

“What has gotten into you? Where is the girl that I could talk to about anything? That I could wake up at the middle of the night if I had a problem?” James was almost shaking out of anger.

“Evans is probably upstairs.” You grimaced.

“Leave Lily out of it. I am talking about you.” He hissed through clenched teeth.

“Oh, that so called friendship?” You scoffed. “That friendship went out the window when you started chasing after Evans, completely ignoring friends like… oh, me!” You growled, feeling your blood pressure rising, your heart beating fast against your ribcage.

“I never ignored you.” He spoke, causing you to burst into a devilish laughter.

“Oh please, don’t make me laugh.” You rolled your eyes.

“You know what fine. Have it your way. Let’s say, I ignored you, what did you do?” He asked as your body tensed up.

“Don’t dare to turn it around, Potter.” You hissed in anger. He knew calling his last name meant you were rather pissed off, but he decided to push it.

“Why, truth hurts? You are still keeping secrets from me and instead you cuddle up with Remus whispering little nothings in to each others ears.” He growled, anger clear in his tone. You were upset, you felt your feelings clouding your judgment and it all downed on you as you felt the air getting colder in the room. You felt Remus standing next to you, placing his hand, trying to calm you down. You could feel the tension slowly leaving your body, but James didn’t want to let it slide. “Take your hands off her!” He shouted. For the first time ever, raising his voice against Remus.

“Don’t you ever dare to talk to him like that again.” You spit in anger as you took deep breaths to steady your emotions. Remus’ hand didn’t move, gently gripping your shoulder, giving you just enough pressure to keep your mind clear.

James was looking at you and Remus, incapable of understanding what was happening. He could only see his hand on you and it made him want to pounce on his friend. As you calmed down, you sat back onto the couch, but Remus stood still.

“You need to talk to each other.” He spoke, grabbing Sirius’ wrist to pull him after himself.

“But Remus…” You wanted to dispute it, but he didn’t listen. 

“Don’t argue with me. You know where the problem originated from in the first place.” He spoke firmly and dragged a dumbfounded Sirius after himself, up the male dormitory.

“What is he talking about?” James stood in front of you, before he decided to take a seat beside you. “What is going on?” His eyes fixated on the side of your face, but you couldn’t turn to look at him. “Talk to me, please.” He was almost begging you, but you didn’t know how to start. You heaved a deep sigh, before searching for the right words, while you nervously played with your hands.

“A couple of weeks ago, I lost control of my magic.” You started.

“I thought it was you.” He spoke, forcing your head to snap towards his direction in surprise. “The table in the Great Hall and the lamps in the library or even the temperature today.” You nodded at him.

“I wasn’t able to control my magic. It scared me that I could have done something dangerous. On the day when Dumbledore came to transfiguration, he offered to help me.” You took a deep sigh before continuing. “I was taking special lessons with Professor McGonagall and Flitwick. They helped me to try to gain back the control over my magic. However I needed someone who could keep me in check when they couldn’t. Who could practice with me when I needed. Remus was an obvious choice. He is a good friend of mine and he is an excellent student. All that you saw, was because he was helping me.” You let out a deep sigh as you finished. You kept playing with your hands to divert your attention from him.

“Why didn’t you ask me? I always thought we were closer.” He furrowed his brows with a hurt expression across his face.

“We were, but I wasn’t lying when I said that you started ignoring me. I really felt like it was all about Lily. And…” You swallowed hard before you continued. “And of course you want to be with her more, it’s natural, but I didn’t feel the support from you so I chose Remus. But if I want to be completely honest, I wouldn’t have chosen you anyway.” His face grew more concerned.

“Why?” He asked. You thought that’s it. You needed to be honest. Brutally honest.

“Because you were the main reason for losing the control over my magic.” His eyes widened in surprise.

“What did I do?” You didn’t really know how to tell him, how to explain it to him.

“You fell for Lily.” You said bluntly. “It hurt and it hurt to a point where my magic took off on its own.”

“What?” He was almost whispering.

“It was painful to know that the man I love is with another girl. But it was even more painful to watch as you cuddled into each other or whispered into one another’s ears.” You kept your focus on the fireplace, not wanting to look into his eyes and seeing the rejection. “It made me angry. Angry to a point that my magic was uncontrollable.”

“You… You like me?” He sighed the last part. You didn’t answer though, you didn’t want to say it. You just nodded to respond to his question. “Why did you not tell me?” You scoffed at the reply and for the first time, you looked into his Hazel eyes. You felt your eyes tear up, but you didn’t care.

“That would have been fun. Me confessing my undying love for you, while you confess your love for eternity to Lily. Maybe, you did not think that through, but I did. Believe me. Not once.” You chuckled painfully at the ridiculous thought.

“You should have told me.” He raised his voice and before you could have reacted, his lips attached to yours, while cupping your cheeks. You were shocked and you even forgot to kiss back. He pulled away with a disappointed look on his face. “I’m sorry.”

“Why did you do that?” You felt your heart throbbing up in your throat. You felt so confused.

“Because I like you.” He spoke with a soft smile across his face. You wanted to ask him numerous questions, but he spoke before you could have. “I have always liked you. I thought, even if you just returned part of what I felt for you, I would have been the happiest person alive. But I didn’t even dare to imagine that you could have feelings for me. So I went for the next best option. Finding a replacement would be completely different from you to try to avert my feelings for you.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” You asked this time.

“I didn’t think I was good enough for you.” He stated casually as if he was still thinking that way.

“Are you being serious right now?” You scoffed. “You, James Potter?”

“I don’t think you are aware of yourself.” He smirked and you couldn’t hold it in anymore. You leaned over and kissed him with all the suppressed emotions you have been harbouring. He returned it just as hungrily, not wanting to let you go even for a second. You felt like your lips moulded together as if they belonged with each other. You wanted to to stay in his arms for as long as you could. You smiled into the kiss, making him chuckle at you. You didn’t even realise the colourful flower petals falling from above you, up until it fell on your face. You parted and both of you looked up in the air. You knew it was you and looked at James with an apologetic gaze and grimace across your face.

“I’m sorry. I am still struggling to control it sometimes. I really think you are not a good influence.” He chuckled at you as he pulled you closer, into a tight embrace, hiding his face in the crook of your neck. You didn’t need more to understand his feelings. It was all in his kisses and hugs.

“Until you are not breaking anything, including me, I don’t mind whatever you are doing.” He smiled as looked into your eyes.

He caressed your cheeks as he pulled you into his chest. You rested your head against his heart, listening to the fastened beating. You felt content and you had a good feeling about the near future.


	3. Numb love pt. 1|2 [James Potter x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your undying love for James have been unreturned for the longest time, but it becomes even worse when Lily finally says yes to James and he decides to pour his heart out to you.

**Title:** Numb love pt.1|2  
 **Pairing:** James Potter x Reader **and** James Potter x Lily Evans  
 **Word count:** 1.5k  
 **Warning:** Angst  
 **Author:** Heloise Daphne Brightmore

Love is hard to describe. Love makes you do things, you never knew you could. Love makes you think in ways you never thought you were capable of. Love gives you excitement, pumping up your adrenaline level, while making you feel relaxed in the embrace of your loved one. Love makes your stomach fill up with tiny little butterflies, when you hear their laugh. Love makes your head spin as if you were falling, when they get close to you. Love sends electricity through your body, even if they barely graze across the surface of your skin. Love gives you a blissful shiver when they appear unexpectedly. Love is beautiful.

But not everyone thinks like that. For you love was cruel. You have been hiding your feelings for as long as you could remember in the name of friendship. He was anything, but a friend to you. He was your enemy for forcing you unknowingly to hide your feelings. He was your soulmate, who was able to finish your sentences before you even knew what you wanted to say. He was your family, someone who you knew you could always rely on. He was the love of your life, that you knew, you would never be able to concur.

As you were walking through the corridors of Hogwarts with Marlene’s arm linked with yours, you saw a male and a female student, standing rather close to each other. It was a usual scenario. Teenagers full of hormones, closed inside an institute with only a couple of teachers and no parents around, was basically an invitation for fraternity.

As you got closer, your steps slowed down involuntarily. You knew that messy black hair, as he ran his fingers through his locks. You also recognised the fiery, red head standing with her back to the wall. You watched as he played with the end of her hair, curling it around his fingers, while whispering little nothings into her ear. You could feel your throat tighten and your chest getting heavier by the second at the sight. He took a step closer, leaving barely any space between them. His face was buried in her neck and by the flirtatious look on her face, you knew she didn’t mind the closeness. You swallowed hard to keep the pricking tears from falling down your face.

You felt a pull from your side and looking away, you met your friend’s painful gaze. She knew what you were thinking, what you were feeling. She pulled on you once again, trying to get you away from the scenario, but as if your legs were glued to the ground, you couldn’t move. Marlene stepped in front of you, trying to stop you from hurting yourself any longer. It seemed to work as your legs decided to move again. She gently pulled you away from the scene and dragged you along the corridors, up to the Gryffindor common room.

As you arrived, Remus, Peter and Sirius were already seated, each occupying a furniture for themselves. You and Marlene sat down beside Sirius on the couch, who’s facial expression quickly changed from a bored one into a worried one by the sight of you.

“What happened?” He asked while throwing his arm around Marlene, but leaning forward to look at you. You just shook your head, not wanting to talk, not wanting to remember. But Marlene thought otherwise.

“We saw Lily and James.” You could hear a hissing sound from Sirius, but you didn’t care. Of course they felt pity for you. You were pathetic for falling in love with your friend, who already fell for someone else.

“Little one…” He called you in an endearing tone. “I’m sure it’s just a fling. Lily still keeps rejecting him, he will give up soon.” You scoffed at the thought.

“And how is that going to play out?” You furrowed your brows. “When he gives up on Lily, I will be there as a second choice? Is there a list that I don’t know about? Who is the next one after me then?” Your tone was angry and painful at the same time.

“That’s not what I meant.” He tried to correct himself.

“You didn’t have to. Doesn’t matter how much I love him, even if he gives up on Lily, I will not be on that list. But even if I was, I have more pride than to be with him as Lily’s replacement. I’d rather get my heart broken a million times.” You whispered the last part, wishing for it not to ever happen.

The door flew open and James stepped inside with Lily under his arm. His face was lit up, a huge grin spread across it, while Lily was standing next to him with a playful smile, looking up at his features. You had a bad feeling, before they even decided to talk. Lily gave a kiss on James’ cheek and hurried upstairs to her room, leaving you with an overly cheerful boy.

“Guess what?” He asked with an excited tone. Everyone looked at him, even you, waiting eagerly for what you already knew. You just needed his confirmation.“Lily said yes!” He shouted playfully, pumping his fist in the air in a victorious manner.

You felt your heart ache, your chest tighten, your lungs dry out. If you didn’t know better, you would have thought you were being suffocated. Which you were. By the thought of seeing him with Lily, cuddling up against each other. By the thought of them hinting loving kisses on each other’s temple. By the thought of your non-existent chances disappearing, before they could have even blossomed. You wanted to sink into the sofa and forget, that you’ve ever known him. But you treasured your memories with him more than to do that. As painful as it was, you wanted him happy and even if it was slowly ripping your heart into pieces, you had to be there for him.

“That’s great.” Sirius replied, with less enthusiasm than you thought he could have.

“That didn’t sound genuine.” James replied with furrowed brows. You decided to speak up, not wanting his cheerful mood to be ruined by your sadness.

“I’m glad you finally got a chance.” You forced a smile on your face. You knew your eyes showed sadness, but you also knew that he would have never been able to read it.

“Thank you. At least someone is happy for me.” He chuckled happily and sat down on the carpet in front of you. You knew what was coming and you felt your stomach churning in pain. “I was thinking about taking her to Hogsmeade this weekend, maybe grab something to eat and drink in Madam Puddifoot’s, then take her on a romantic walk. It will be just perfect.” He chuckled with his eyes barely open from the spreading smile across his face.

“I’m sure, she will like it.” You tried to return the positive attitude, but it was harder to act than you could have imagined.

“I know, right? Do you think I should buy her something, like a little present?” He asked with a childish innocence.

“If you know what she likes, then go ahead.” You replied, being scared of your almost cracking voice. You could feel the tears wanting to escape. Marlene stood up abruptly and pulled you up with her.

“I completely forgot. You have to come with me.” She spoke and started dragging you after herself, up to the dormitory. As soon as you arrived into your room, you plopped down on the bed and as if on queue, your tears starting falling heavily. You closed your eyes in an attempt to stop them, but they were stubborn. Marlene’s arms sneaked around your shoulders, pulling you into a powerful hug.

You tried to calm yourself, but the thought of Lily and James together, felt like a hand closing around your heart. It was hard to breath, but even harder to feel. You were numb. You pulled away from Marlene as your sobbing stopped and looked ahead of you, not particularly concentrating on anything. You couldn’t imagine to be happy ever again, let alone loving someone again.

You knew how stupid of a thought that was, you knew that your life was still ahead of you, but in that moment, losing the person you loved the most, was more painful than you ever dared to imagine.

You just sat there, on the side of your bed, with tear stained, red cheeks and blank eyes. You were numb.


	4. Numb love pt. 2|2 (Breakaway) [James Potter x Reader]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was writing this whilst listening to Kelly Clarkson’s song "Breakaway".

**Title:** Numb love pt. 2|2 (Breakaway)  
**Pairing:** James Potter x Reader **and** James Potter x Lily Evans  
**Word count:** 2k  
**Author:** Heloise Daphne Brightmore

You were sitting behind your table on Charms class, carving his initials into the surface of your desk with the end of your quill, ignoring the damage you made. You heaved a deep sigh trying not to take notice of your surroundings. Unsuccessfully. You suddenly pushed your quill aside, huffing in an irritated tone, hiding your face in your palms, as if it helped you disappear. 

Anywhere would have been fine. You weren’t one to believe hell existed, but your life seemed to prove you wrong. You were already in hell, each day seeing him cupping her face with a loving gaze, wearing an endearing smile as he admired her beautiful features. Watching as she ran her fingers through his messy black locks, earning a pleased moan to leave his lungs.

You tried very hard to concentrate on Professor Flitwick, but you just couldn’t. Your ears could only hear his deep baritone from behind you. It made your breath hitch, your chest compress under your hidden emotions.

They were whispering, their voices barely audible. You were not supposed to hear them. But hell was onto you, trying to prove a point, turning against you. Every word of his was clearer than ever, forcing a suffocating lump in your throat. You tried to swallow, but you found yourself unable to do so. It hurt to hear his whispers. The adoring compliments he showered her with, the seductive little nothings he breathed into her ear, the promises of endless love rolling off his tongue so easily.

You couldn’t listen to their affectionate words anymore, you couldn’t watch the way they subtly touched, just about grazing each other’s skin. It was overwhelming. You felt emotionally drained, trying to find the end of the tunnel, but feeling stuck in darkness. It was a never ending torture that you had to endure each and every day.

As the bell rang, you shot up from your seat, throwing all your belongings into your bag, rushing out of the class room. You had no idea what Professor Flitwick taught you that day, or were supposed to teach you, but you couldn’t care less. You were in constant pain and you were suffering silently, alone. They all knew. Your friends did. But they couldn’t help. They felt useless, watching you lose yourself. They couldn’t do anything for you and it pained them to see your heart shattered.

You didn’t laugh anymore. You were incapable of a simple smile. You didn’t feel like there was anything that was worth the effort you had to put into feeling even a slight bit happy. Life was screwing you over and you hated every moment of it. You wanted to escape the pain. You wanted to finally end it.

You stopped in the corridor, looking around, trying to find your way. You didn’t even realise that you have been circling the same corridors for the past 30 minutes, missing your Potions class already. You knew Professor Slughorn was going to give you a hard time about it, but it didn’t matter. Just another point on your endless list of fuck ups. Yes, your life was fucked up and it was all because of a boy.

You were naive, beyond stupid to fall for him. You knew he was head over hills for the fiery red haired girl. Hell, everyone knew. He has been pinning after the girl since forever. You could still recall every second of the day she finally said yes, as he broke your heart into the smallest pieces without even knowing about it… 

_“Guess what?” He asked with an excited tone. Everyone looked at him, even you, waiting eagerly for what you already knew. You just needed his confirmation.“Lily said yes!” He shouted playfully, pumping his fist in the air in a victorious manner._

_You felt your heart ache, your chest tighten, your lungs dry out. If you didn’t know better, you would have thought you were being suffocated. Which you were. By the thought of seeing him with Lily, cuddling up against each other. By the thought of them hinting loving kisses on each other’s temple. By the thought of your non-existent chances disappearing, before they could have even blossomed. You wanted to sink into the sofa and forget, that you’ve ever known him. But you treasured your memories with him more than to do that. As painful as it was, you wanted him happy and even if it was slowly ripping your heart into pieces, you had to be there for him._

_“That’s great.” Sirius replied, with less enthusiasm than you thought he could have._

_“That didn’t sound genuine.” James replied with furrowed brows. You decided to speak up, not wanting his cheerful mood to be ruined by your sadness._

_“I’m glad you finally got a chance.” You forced a smile on your face. You knew your eyes showed sadness, but you also knew that he would have never been able to read it._

_“Thank you. At least someone is happy for me.” He chuckled happily and sat down on the carpet in front of you. You knew what was coming and you felt your stomach churning in pain. “I was thinking about taking her to Hogsmeade this weekend, maybe grab something to eat and drink in Madam Puddifoot’s, then take her on a romantic walk. It will be just perfect.” He chuckled with his eyes barely open from the spreading smile across his face._

You couldn’t pretend to be fine. You were in pain every single day, trying to just get through the day without falling on your knees and let your tears run free. His mere presence hurt, his friendship was something you couldn’t handle anymore.

You heard the bell ring again. Hours of your days were spent with self-pity, self-hatred, pathetic longing for a boy that you knew would never love you back. You were a mess and you were tired of it. You wanted to end it. You couldn’t handle it anymore.

“Y/N.” Your heard your name from behind you, his voice ever so gentle. Slowly turning around, you found yourself gazing into his warm hazel irises, concern filling them. Of course, you knew why. You have been absent. Both physically and mentally. You couldn’t be close to him anymore. It hurt you to be even an arm length away from him. “Are you alright, sweetheart?” He gazed at you, worry clear in his tone. The sharp feeling in your chest grew at the sound of the nickname. Once it was everything you wanted from him, now it was plain torture.

“Yeah.” You breathed weakly.

“Y/N, talk to me.” He stepped closer, wanting to comfort you, but you backed away. He was already too close to you, almost sending you over the edge, forcing your tears to collect in your eyes.

“I’m fine.” You replied, your tone unsure of your own words.

“You have been avoiding me. I don’t know what I have done, but let me fix it. Just tell me what’s going on, just tell me what to do and I will do it. Please!” He was beyond desperate to get you back and you knew how much he cared about you, how important you were to him. But it hurt even more. You wanted his attentiveness even more than ever, but the feelings he could offer you were of a different kind than you needed.

“James, please don’t make it any harder than it already is. I’m begging you to leave me alone. I need to deal with this on my own.” You were on the edge, a tiny tear leaving its mark across your cheek. You hoped you would never have to beg for anything. You were proud and intelligent. You knew your worth. Or so you thought. But here you were, begging the man who you adored even through pain, to leave you be.

“I can’t! I don’t understand what is going on.” He sounded agitated, he was distressed. He genuinely wanted to help you, but he couldn’t have known that all those sleepless nights, attempted tears-filled naps, emotionally exhausted sighs were his wrong doings.

“I can’t deal with this now, James.” You heaved a deep sigh, turning on your heels, wanting to leave the boy behind. But he didn’t let you. He grabbed your arm, pulling you back to face him, his expression miserable.

“I want you to talk to me. I want to get you back! I need my friend!” He raised his voice as if that proved his point, but deep inside, you could only hear one word ‘Friend’. You didn’t want this anymore. You didn’t want to see him, hear him, be by his side. You wanted out.

“I don’t care James.” Your voice was filled with firm determination this time. “I can’t do this anymore. I don’t want to do this anymore. I have been silently hurting, watching you cuddle up to her, kissing her lovingly, getting lost in her arms, sighing at the sight of her. I can’t possibly do this anymore.” You screamed your words, hoping to get through to him and his thick head, tears slowly leaving your eyes.

“What…?” He whispered, unable to find the right words.

“Yes. I have been in love with you.” You breathed silently. “I have really, really tried to be by your side. I want you to be happy James. I can’t imagine anyone deserving love more than you do. But I can’t stay beside you, watching you love her, when I feel like I’m being suffocated, when my heart is in physical pain, when I am unable to breath anymore.” Your tears fell endlessly, your vision blurring James’ shocked form.

“I… Lily…” You knew what he wanted to say, you didn’t need to hear it to understand. You couldn’t handle another stab in your already wounded heart.

“I know James.” Your voice hitched. “I love you and I really am hoping that you will get everything in life, because you are an amazing person. I just can’t do this with you anymore. Please understand me. I need you to leave me alone from now. I can’t deal with the hurt inside me. It’s too much. I love you, but you need to let me go.” You whispered lightly, lifting your hand and gently cupping his face. “I’m sorry, I can’t be in your life anymore, but I know you are in good hands. Lily will make you the happiest man alive and you will enjoy each and every moment of the time you can spend with her.” You smiled through the river of heavy tears rolling down your now swollen cheeks.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, holding onto your hand, tilting his face into your soft touch.

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault.” You smiled painfully, letting go of his cheek. You let your eyes meet with his hazel gaze, glistening under the tear drops, fighting hard against him to escape. You carved his handsome features into your mind, once again stabbing yourself on the chest, before turning away and leaving him behind, this time forever.

You knew you would see him again, playing in the quidditch field, laughing with his friends in the park, hugging Lily in the common room. But as painful as those thoughts were, you were finally getting your closure, even if it didn’t feel like that just yet. You were on the right path, finally leaving your self-destructive thoughts behind, looking towards the future, picking up the shattered pieces of your heart.


	5. Your prince [James Potter x Reader] - Requested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Potter just wants to cuddle with his princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disgusting amount of fluff :D
> 
> I got this request from Amelia [ @the-hufflefluffwriter - Tumblr], and I know I have other requests to get done, which I have already written and/or halfway done too, but after hurting you with Numb love 2 (Breakaway), I just couldn’t leave you guys without a Fluffy James story to mend those hearts.

**Title:** Your prince  
**Pairing:** James Potter x Reader  
**Word count:** 1215  
**Published:** 7 August, 2020  
**Author:** Heloise Daphne Brightmore  
**Request:**

> _"Hey girl! I saw your request were open and since I absolutely love James I was wondering if I could request a fluffy James fic to make up for the angst you just posted lol. Anyways it can be set whenever you’d like and I’m pretty comfortable with anything so take it as far as you want to. Lots of love from me. Xx Amelia" - the-hufflefluffwriter_

It was a sunny, warm day. Everyone found their way outside, enjoying the mild wind, chattering around with friends.

You were seated at the trunk of a large tree, hiding from the rays of the sun, your head hanging low, eyes fixed on the muggle book in your hands. You firmly concentrated on the story, your new obsession with romantic novels taking you on an emotional rollercoaster.

You didn’t know why you loved these books so much. You didn’t crave for anyone’s attention. You had your perfect prince, kissing you in your sleep, waking you up to a loving smile.

You lifted your head, searching for your friends, but your eyes focused on him first. His shirt was buttoned down, almost half way through, his black hair even messier as he played around with it, running his fingers through the soft locks. A big smile was plastered across his face, watching his friends acting like little children.

Your friends were beside him by the lake, splashing water into each other’s face, Sirius especially enjoying Marlene’s white shirt becoming see through. You chuckled at his adorable face and Marlene’s oblivious behaviour. You knew that they have been dancing around each other since forever, but none of them really dared to take the first step.

Your eyes wandered back to your own prince. Sure, he wasn’t blonde nor did he have a neatly combed hair. He was beyond reckless and not to mention mischievous. But he was perfect in your eyes and he was only yours.

His hazel eyes looked around, before meeting yours, a wild grin spreading across his face. You returned the expression, tilting your head to the side. He knew your gestures. He knew you better than anyone.

He started walking over to you, his shirt almost completely open, barely leaving anything for your imagination. You didn’t mind though. You knew he didn’t want attention from anyone, but you and he knew that you loved when he playfully unbuttoned his uniform, leaving you with a lustful look.

“Did you miss me princess?” He chuckled as he sat down beside you. You closed the book in your hand and moved over to him, placing yourself between his legs, laying your back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around your waist, hiding his face in the crook of your neck.

“Can’t I?” You asked with a happy smile, which has grown to be your signature look since you have started dating James.

“Of course you can. I even miss you when I am with you.” He spoke against your skin, sending electricity through your spine.

“You are such a sap. You can’t miss me when I am with you.” You chuckled lightly. He was an annoying little brat sometimes, but he had a hopeless romantic side, which Sirius liked to tease him about.

“Clearly I can.” He heaved a sigh, lifting his head up from your neck. You turned around in his arms, placing your head against his chest.

“I love you, James.” You whispered, drawing little circles between the opening of his shirt onto the exposed skin.

“Who is a sap now?” He chuckled, getting a hold of your hand, interlocking your fingers. “I love you too, princess.” He said as he lifted your locked hands, hinting a kiss on your wrist.

“I can always take it back.” You huffed, but your smile never faltered.

“You are head over heels for me, sweetheart. I would like to see you do that.” He grinned proudly.

“Well, then I hate you James Potter.” You crossed your arms in front of your chest, pouting. You couldn’t have known that he found you even more adorable. You couldn’t have known that there wasn’t a part of you he didn’t adore.

He craved your gentle touches, your soft skin against his. He adored your scent, reminding him of a warm, sunny day, just like this. The irritated eye rolls, which he usually earned himself, trying to be the cool kid in the crowd. He even loved the days you ignored him, getting fed up with his idiocy. On those days he could shower you with little gifts, love letters, sweets of all kinds and he would secretly watch your annoyed expression turn into a happy smile.

“Does that mean you don’t want me to kiss you?” He asked with a raised brow, a playful curiosity in his voice. Your face shot up, looking into his hazel irises with a pleading look on your face. Your eyes wandered down to his parted lips, admiring the little cushions. You wanted nothing but to feel him even closer.

“I mean… I don’t think I would mind.” You smirked, your eyes full of love for your man.

“You wouldn’t mind? That will not earn you any kisses.” He scoffed in disbelief.

“Not even a tiny one?” You raised a questioning brow, a playful smile dancing in the corner of your lips.

“How tiny?” He asked, running his tongue across his lips, attracting your attention over to his movements.

“Just a little peck on my cheek.” You wiggled your brows, which earned a whole-hearted laughter to burst out of his lungs. “Can I get that little peck now?” You questioned, turning the side of your face to him, waiting for him to award you.

“Just because I love you more than you love me, princess.” He shook his head as he leaned closer, hinting a soft peck on your cheek. You giggled lightly, before cupping his face and pulling him back to meet your lips. Each time you kissed him, the little butterflies in your stomach awoke, dancing around happily, tickling you lovingly. His passionate kisses, his light pecks, his strong embrace, his firm arms around you all made you want to stop time and enjoy only his presence beside you.

“I’m certain I love you more, James.” You chuckled as you pulled back to look into his hazel eyes, finding only adoration in his gaze. You smiled happily, snuggling back into his warm embrace, enjoying his quickened heartbeats, his chest moving up and down under your blushing cheeks.


	6. Hey James! [James Potter x Reader] - Requested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James has been rather awkward around you, which honestly you find adorable even if you don’t understand what is going on. But it all becomes clear when you overhear a conversation between the marauders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This blurb that turned into a 2k oneshot was requested by my little Mags [ @kalimagik - Tumblr] for my followers celebration. I hope you’ll like a cheeky, but awkward James Potter :D

**Title:** Hey James!  
 **Pairing:** James Potter x Female!Reader  
 **Word count:** 2k  
 **Author:** Heloise Daphne Brightmore  
 **Request:**

> 🍑 _"A Drabble with James Potter! I’m a gryffindor. Goofy, but focused and determined. I love Charma and DADA the most but love all the classes they have there. I’d probably be a chaser if I played quidditch, but am content watching from the stands as well. You know me pretty well now, so you give me what you want! But I like fluff and happy endings!" - Kalimagik_

You were seated in the Gryffindor common room, taking over an armchair, your legs hanging off the side. You listened carefully as Lily rambled about a new spell that she thought was not suitable to be taught at O.W.L. level, not even N.E.W.T. if it depended on her.

You loved Lily, she was your best friend after all, but sometimes she could go on about unnecessary subjects for so long, you wished for someone to interrupt her. You didn’t have the heart to after all, therefore you just listened carefully as she explained her theory, playing with the bottom of her skirt, whilst seated on the carpet in front of you.

The door to the common room opened, filling the quite place with loud laughter. You didn’t have to look up to realise the identity of the arrivals. You could recognise one in particular anywhere. James Potter was loud, obnoxious at times and annoying. Both you and Lily had the same opinion on the boy.

But whilst she actually meant it, you could only try. You did think of him as an annoying little brat back in the day, but recently, as if he had changed, you couldn’t take your eyes off him. He has been different this year and you didn’t miss to realise it. You watched as he forgot his eyes on you on numerous occasions, making you giggle at his silly look.

You fancied the boy, but you would have never dared to tell Lily. She would have thrown a fit, if she found out and you didn’t dare to risk it.

As a chaser of Gryffindor’s quidditch team, it was inevitable to have somewhat of a good relationship with him, but if anything, he distracted you more often than you dare to admit.

You watched as he threw himself on one of the sofas, his hands laying lazily on the back of the couch as Sirius took his place beside him, whilst Remus took an armchair for himself. You couldn’t see Peter anywhere though.

Your eyes fixed on the boy as he pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose, before running his fingers through his already messy hair, chuckling at something Sirius was enthusiastically explaining. You couldn’t stop the small smile from appearing across your face, even if you tried.

You watched as he heavily gesticulated, replying to something Remus asked, before your eyes connected with his brown irises, his words stopping abruptly in mid-sentence, his attention long gone from the conversation. You wanted to turn away, feeling uncomfortable under his intense gaze, but you couldn’t get yourself to move.

“Are you even listening to me?” Lily asked with a raised brow, a sceptical look on her face as you turned back to her with a questioning look.

“Of course. Charms.” You said, trying to pretend that you were completely aware of the subject of your one-sided conversation.

“That was about 10 minutes ago.” She pursed her lips, sulking.

“Then potions.” You tried with a small smile creeping up on your face. If not one, then it had to be the other – you thought.

“That was before that.” She breathed in disbelief, slightly smacking your thigh as she stood up, arms folded in front of her chest.

“Oh, we talked about that too?” You giggled, realising how much of her rambling you have been ignoring. You didn’t mean it, you loved the girl, but she could get a tad bit passionate about things you didn’t necessarily care about.

“Yes, we did!” She huffed. “Were you even listening to anything I said?” She questioned, a deep frown across her brows. She didn’t find the situation as comical as you did.

“Yes, you don’t agree with some O.W.L. level spells.” You replied confidently.

“You are unbelievable.” She threw her arms in the air in disbelief, before turning on her heels and rushing towards the stairs leading to the dormitory.

“Come on, Lils.” You shouted after her, but she just ignored you. You rolled your eyes as you watched her back disappearing behind the stairs, her head held high.

You stood up from the chair, deciding to follow her and apologise for ignoring her, but before you could have even stepped further, James appeared in front of you.

“Hey!” He greeted you with a goofy smile across his face, making you frown for a second, before you smiled awkwardly.

“Hey James.” You giggled, as if you haven’t met him that day for the umpteenth time.

He didn’t continue the conversation though, he stood in front of you with a wide grin spread across his face, watching you eagerly. You found his unique behaviour sweet, but you felt somewhat awkward under his intense gaze.

“Is that it?” You asked with an adoring smile, James nodding in reply.

“I just wanted to say hi.” He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Well, hi then.” You giggled, patting his shoulder and heading towards the female dormitory to apologise to Lily, which you expected to be a long and painful process.

However, before you could have taken more than two stairs, you heard a slapping sound. You turned back around to peak at the boys from behind the wall, each with their back to you.

“That was brilliant.” Sirius said in a sarcastic tone as he massaged his palm. “I wanted to say hi?” He asked shaking his head.

“Well, what else was I supposed to say?” He asked, clearly irritated.

“Literally anything.” He scoffed and you could imagine the way he rolled his eyes.

“I froze.” He breathed, but you could just about hear him. “She looked so beautiful.” Your eyes widened as you listened to their conversation.

“You are just dumb, mate.” Sirius replied, making Remus chuckle.

“There will be another time, Prongs, don’t worry.” Remus tried to reassure him.

“No, there will not, Moony. He can’t even talk to her properly.” Sirius quipped in again.

“I can talk to her.” James said with clear determination in his voice. “I have had enough of pinning after her. I will ask her out now.” He stood up from his seat, straightened his back, held his head high, ready for action. But, before he could have taken a step, he lost his confidence, let out a deep breath and fell back on the couch. “Maybe tomorrow.” He spoke lowly.

You stepped out from behind the wall, leaning against the archway, listening to their conversation. You didn’t care about a sulking Lily at that moment, your eyes were fixed the messy haired boy as he involuntarily confessed his feelings for you, unaware of your presence.

“Mate, you are a lost cause.” Sirius shook his head. “I am ashamed instead of you.” He scoffed as he threw a piece of paper at his friend. You couldn’t stop the growing smile on your face, you found his useless behaviour somewhat adorable. The big and strong James Potter was unable to talk to you after all.

You cleared your throat and tilted your head, waiting for the boys to realise you have been listening to them. Remus looked at you first with wide eyes and a small, but cheerful smile across his face, before Sirius turned around with a huge smirk, followed by a whole-hearted laughter leaving his lungs.

“Oh, this is going to be so much fun.” Sirius spoke as his laughter started dying down.

“Maybe, we should leave.” Remus offered as he stood up, getting hold of Sirius’ arm and pulling him towards the dormitory.

“Come on, Remus. I want to watch.” He whined, as Remus dragged him away.

You could hear Sirius’ continuous swearing at Remus as he harshly slammed the door behind them. You chuckled at their weird behaviour, before you turned back towards James with a small smile across your face. You were happy to hear he wanted to ask you out, but you were basically eavesdropping on a conversation, so you couldn’t enjoy it as much as if he said it himself.

He was still seated in the same position, at the same place, as if he was frozen. You walked over to the couch, going around the furniture, stopping in front of him.

“Hey James.” You grinned, imitating your conversation from earlier. He snorted as a reply, making you chuckle.

“Hey.” He replied, following your direction.

“I just wanted to say hi.” You giggled as you linked your hands behind you, standing as innocently as you could. He finally looked up at you with a mischievous smile across his face as he stood up, towering over you.

“I assume, you heard everything.” His tone was questioning, but he meant it more as a statement.

“Everything.” You nodded with a happy smile.

“And you are here to-” he waited for your reply, instead of offering an option, fearing a rejection.

“To be asked out.” You giggled sweetly; your sound heavenly to James’ ears. His eyes widened, but he couldn’t fight that stupid lopsided smile off his face.

“Well, I mean if you want to go out with me that much-“ he shrugged, his confidence back on track. Your lips parted wide in surprise, before gently slapping one of his arms. “Hey, that was uncalled for.” He whined, but his happy expression never faltered.

“You cocky git.” You pouted. James loved how cute you looked, and he wanted nothing, but scooping you up in his arms and run away with you. He took a step closer, barely leaving any inches between you, his proximity making you lightheaded as you inhaled his scent.

“Since you already know what I wanted to ask, you could just make it easy and answer.” He tried his luck, attempting to make the situation less awkward for himself, but you just shook your head in response.

“I overheard a conversation. You never actually asked me out.” You explained with a raised brow.

“Come on, love. We both know what I wanted to ask. Let’s make this easier.” His big, doe eyes were gazing at you with a pleading look, but you didn’t plan on giving in.

“No question, no date, Potter.” You replied as you turned around to head upstairs. However, before you could have taken a step, his big palm wrapped around your wrist, pulling you back against his chest.

His brown eyes were fixed on yours, studying your face, finding you more beautiful each time he saw you. He bit into his lower lip, trying to gain courage as he was searching for reassurance from you.

“Fine.” He heaved a deep sigh, feeling nervous, even though he somewhat knew your answer. “Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?” He exhaled deeply, not even realising the air stuck in his lungs.

“I would love to.” You replied, a big smile spreading wider across your face.

“You made me work for it.” He huffed in reply, making you giggle. He lifted his hand, caressing your cheek as his eyes wandered between your rounded eyes and pink lips. “Do I need to wait until the date?” He asked, and you didn’t need confirmation to understand what he meant. You stood on your tiptoes and grazed your lips across his, taunting him even more, feeling curious about his actions. You could feel a deep sigh leaving his lungs, his breath fanning your face. “I really don’t want to.” He replied, his lips touching yours in the process.

“Then don’t.” You grabbed the collar of his robe, pulling him down to you, enjoying the feel of his lips against yours. It was a small kiss but loving. The way he held your face, his other hand pulling you closer by the waist, made you want to stay in his arms. But he pulled away.

You missed his closeness, his lips moving against yours. He left you craving for more, wanting to discover more of this new territory and by the mischievous look on his face, he knew exactly how you felt.

“I can’t wait for that bloody date.” He smirked, making you giggle at his lopsided goofy smile as he hinted a small kiss on your forehead.


	7. Shut up, woman! [James Potter x Reader] - Requested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have fancied James and even acted on it, which ended up causing you more trouble than you bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A blurb request that did not turn out to be a blurb but a one shot again. Curse me, I can’t write short stories xD

**Title:** Shut up, woman!  
 **Pairing:** James Potter x Ravenclaw!Female!Reader  
 **Word count:** 1.7k  
 **Author:** Heloise Daphne Brightmore  
 **Request:**

> _"can i request a_ 🍑 _with james potter? i’m a ravenclaw. i love the beach, reading, and spending time with family. i get anxious in social situations but i have a fiery personality and am stubborn, i’m the friend who gives advice. i tend to procrastinate a lot, and have trouble expressing my feelings. my favorite hogwarts subject would probably be charms and care of magical creatures, i would definitely try to be a beater. angst but with a happy ending. thanks and congratulations!_ 💓 _" - tomsobriens_

You have fancied James Potter since your second year. It wasn’t hard to like the boy. He was enthusiastic, goofy, a big grin across his face at all times. You loved the confident smile he wore when playing quidditch, but loved his loving smile more, which you could only see around his friends, treasuring the moment.

You wanted to be closer to the boy, but you didn’t dare to after what happened a couple of months ago, when you decided to write a letter to him. You were always having trouble expressing your feelings, a letter seemed just like the perfect idea. In your letter, you told him how you felt, how much you adored him that you wanted to get closer to him. However, you were scared of the consequences and you didn’t sign your letter on purpose.

You asked a Gryffindor friend of yours to place the letter under the door of his dormitory, hoping to get it to him. However, you didn’t expect what followed.

You sat in the Great Hall, playing with your food, having no appetite, when Sirius ran into the hall with a wide grin across his face, shouting James’ name. Your eyes immediately shot up as you recognised the envelope Sirius was waving around.

“You got a love letter, Prongs.” He shouted as he arrived at the Gryffindor table, plopping down beside his friends. Your heart sank as you realised the envelope was open. “You have an admirer.” He chuckled, placing the letter in James’ hand. The boy flushed red as he read the contents of your parchment, his eyes turning towards the Ravenclaw table, his gaze meeting your surprised expression as he whispered your name.

You didn’t understand how he could have known it was you. You were beyond confused at first. Until you realised that you have sent the wrong letter. Although you didn’t want to sign it, the first couple of tries did have your name on it, proudly declaring your love for the boy. You wanted to just disappear, so you did. As soon as you saw James walking towards you, you ran out of the Great Hall. You were disappointed by your stupidity, before your anger grew and you scolded yourself for even thinking about confessing.

For weeks after the events Sirius was teasing you about the letter. He found the declaration of your feelings hilarious, making you feel small and upset, but you never dared to talk back. That is until you got fed up.

The next time Gryffindor had a joined class with Ravenclaw, Sirius thought it would be fun to tease you in front of both of your houses, making a complete fool out of you.

“Hey, y/n, do you I can compete with James’ _adorable grin and chestnut brown eyes_?” He recited your letter. James groaned, which you simply concluded to be because of embarrassment. You weren’t upset about it, he felt just as awkward as you did and, in a way, you felt guilty for all the trouble you caused.

“Would you mind stopping?” You asked as you turned back around to look at the boy.

“Nah, it’s too much fun.” He chuckled, nudging Peter beside him to join in.

“Oh really?” You felt your self-control slip out of you, leaving a clear path for your opinion to surface. “Well guess what, I, at least had the courage to tell him how I felt, on the other hand you are a coward who has fancied Marlene for years and still can’t get the courage to tell her how you feel. Gryffindor bravery my ass.” You huffed as his grin disappeared. It was a widely known fact that Sirius had a thing for Marlene, but she seemed to be the only one who didn’t know about it. Up until that moment.

You could see James’s shocked expression, he didn’t expect you to come back at his friend, let alone in such manner. You were rather quite most of the times after all. You saw Sirius’s lips part, wanting to say something, but Professor Flitwick walked into the classroom, tapping Sirius’ shoulder to take his seat. You turned around, anger still bubbling inside you. You were beyond angered actually; you were upset with the boy and you thought revenge had to be it.

From on that point Sirius has become your arch enemy, but for some unknown reason James was never rude to you. If things escalated, he dragged the boy away from you, offering an apologetic smile to you. But you didn’t take it well. You didn’t need his pity or sympathy. You understood from the lack of answer to your letter that he didn’t want to be with you, and you were not one to force him.

As you became a beater of Ravenclaw’s quidditch team, it just escalated. Sirius was also a beater of the Gryffindor team, whilst James was a chaser. The competitiveness showed each time your houses played against each other.

“I hope you will break a leg.” Sirius spoke as he and James passed you, making you snort.

“Potter, your lapdog needs a leash.” You retorted, but instead of an expected remark, he chuckled at your comment, making you frown. He turned around to walk back to you, but you waved him off and headed towards Ravenclaw’s changing room. Your head needed to be clear of all distraction, including James Potter.

The matches became brutal, Sirius was trying to get you off your broom, you were trying to sabotage James, James was shouting with Sirius to protect him. It was a circle of madness. Or so you thought.

You were seated outside, at the courtyard, your legs pulled under you as you dug deeper into your Care of magical creatures’ core book, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. You were looking up some resources for your essay, when you felt a presence behind you. You turned around to see James Potter towering over you, a goofy, lopsided smile present on his face.

You stood up, packing your books into your bag, already expecting some stupid little remarks. As you were about to walk away, James walked around you, stopping in front of you.

“Can you just stop running away?” He asked, making you frown as you tilted your head innocently.

“I’m not running away.” You scoffed, looking at the boy with complete confusion.

“I have been trying to catch you without you and Sirius having this back and forth game, but each time I would have the opportunity, you are just gone.” He explained.

“I am telling you, Potter, I am not running away. I simply don’t want to be around you and your stupid friend.” You shrugged as you started walking again, James following you close by.

“Can you stop for a second?” He asked, but you didn’t plan to. You didn’t need his meddling or his pity. You didn’t want to talk to him.

“I am not interested in anything you want to say.” You shook your head, your eyes focused on the corridor ahead of you as you stepped into the castle.

“But I am interested in you!” He shouted after you, making you halt abruptly. You turned on your heel, your wide eyes fixed on the boy inches behind you. “Finally! You are so difficult to get hold of.” He groaned, annoyed. You didn’t know how to react, what to say. You even thought it was a prank. You frowned as the boy stepped closer, stopping in front of you, forcing you to lift your head involuntarily to be able to look into his eyes.

“Are you cursed or something?” You raised your brows, attempting to get rid of the hopes his words held. You didn’t want to feel heart broken, let alone made fun of.

“Are you having a laugh? I have fancied you even before you sent me the letter, but you never even looked at me.” He confessed; your eyes widening in surprise.

“I was always looking at you James. Your head was basically up your arse, ignoring anyone, but your friends.” You retorted.

“Says the one who is always lost in the books. Even if I screamed at you, you wouldn’t have realised.” He scoffed in disbelief.

“I wouldn’t have? I wrote you a letter telling you I fancied you and you didn’t even say a word.” You argued his point, your arms folded in front of your chest, a sceptical look on your face.

“And I wanted to reply, but you have a magical ability to disappear each time I try to walk up to you.” He retorted.

“Maybe you didn’t try hard enough.” You huffed.

“For Godric’s sake, shut up, woman.” He groaned as he got hold of your waist and pulled you flush against him. Your hands rested on his chest, your heart beating erratically against your ribs as his other hand sneaked around your neck, pulling you against his lips. Your eyes widened in surprise, trying to process the situation, before they closed involuntarily, enjoying the feel of his mouth.

His lips moved harshly against yours, his movements possessive and frustrated. He wanted you to feel how long he has been craving for the kiss, but he was still irritated by your arguments. You kissed back just as hungrily, not caring about the much-needed oxygen, only concentrating on his mouth, its perfect fit on yours.

He pulled away, leaving both of you panting heavily, your hands grabbing onto his shirt, his fingers digging deep into the side of your hips.

“Finally, you shut up.” He chuckled happily, making you giggle as he hinted a small kiss on your nose. “Now, can we discuss a date, or do you plan to argue about that too?” He scoffed, his lopsided goofy grin returning on his face.

“Sirius will kill you.” You raised a brow, waiting for a confirmation before you even attempted to reply.

“Highly unlikely. He likes you; he is just still pissed because you outed him in front of Marlene.” He shrugged. “But he isn’t the one who wants date you. That would be me.” He chuckled.

“I might need a bit more convincing.” You bit into your bottom lip as he let out a whole-hearted laughter.

“I think, I am good at convincing.” He grinned mischievously. He leaned down to kiss you again as you threw your arms around his neck. This time he kissed you more gently, but more passionately, causing little butterflies to erupt in your stomach.


	8. Your fault [James Potter x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sight of Lily and James cuddling in front of you makes you break each time. But a sudden distraction comes up as an opportunity to forget about him. But can you? Will he want you to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I am not really comfortable writing now, thanks to my stupid assignments, here is a fic I wrote back in like July. I’m sorry that I have disappeared a bit, but university is my priority now and I need all the time to finish my essay by Monday.

**Title:** Your fault  
 **Pairing:** James Potter x Reader **and** James Potter x Lily Evans **and** Peter Pettigrew x Reader  
 **Word count:** 3.3K  
 **Author:** Heloise Daphne Brightmore

They were sitting across you, under a large tree, by the Great Lake, cuddling into each other’s side. You watched them as you sat beside Peter across the field, your chest feeling heavy. You felt the tears pricking your eyes, but you kept them in just as always.

Lily was playing with James’ hair, curling his black locks around her finger, feeling the softness under her touch. It’s been three months since they started going out and it’s been the worst three months of your life. You have tried to forget the Quidditch captain, you have tried to avoid him whenever you could. You even attempted to speak to him like before at some point, but Lily showing up each time didn’t help your situation.

Watching her giggle at his stupid jokes, caressing his biceps while lovingly gazing at the boy, made you want to run far away, made you want to be just gone.

You wanted to feel his arms around your shoulders. You wanted him to whisper promises of forever into your ears. You wished to feel his plump lips on yours, curling up into a proud smirk. But you couldn’t have any of that. Lily had them all for herself.

You heaved a deep sigh, concluding for months in a row how utterly heartbroken you have been. Sleepless nights, heartache, sorrow took over your days.

“Why don’t you try to date?” You heard Peter’s voice and you immediately shot up. You looked at the boy with questioning eyes, trying to determine if he meant what he said. He seemed genuinely interested.

“I wish I could, but I honestly can’t imagine anyone beside me right now. Anyone except…” You cut yourself off, feeling your chest heavier at the thought.

“Go out with me then.” He said and your eyes grew wide in surprise. You could hear Sirius and Remus gasp in shock from beside you.

“Excuse me?” You asked with a bewildered look. You weren’t sure you heard him well.

“Why don’t you go on a date with me?” He asked once again, feeling as if you have been transported into a different universe.

“Look Peter, you are a really good friend of mine, but I never thought about you in such way.” You tried to reject him in the nicest way possible.

“I know you didn’t and I also know that my question came to you as a surprise. But why don’t we just enjoy a date and if we want to stay friends, we just stay friends at the end.” He offered with a kind smile, but you were utterly confused. Your head was filled with James and Lily, trying to forget about their loving gaze towards one another. Also Peter got to you with that stupid little idea of his, which you didn’t necessarily find stupid, feeling some kind of a distraction behind it.

“I mean…” You didn’t really know what to say at first. “I guess, okay.” You replied with a frown, but you couldn’t fight the small smile threatening to force itself across your face. You could hear Sirius and Remus gasp once again, but you just shook it off. It was a good enough distraction.

“Yes!” Peter jumped up with a victorious fist pump, making you giggle slightly.

“What’s going on there, guys?” James turned to your group with a big smile spreading across his lips.

“Y/N said yes. We are going on a date.” Peter shouted as he twirled around happily. You had to admit, he was adorable.

“What?” James’ voice was cold and heavy, his previously happy expression nowhere to be found. You tilted your head involuntarily, frowning at his chilly tone.

“She agreed to go out with me.” Peter replied with the same, cheerful grin. James stood up from beside Lily and walked over to your group, his steps hurried, before he stopped in front of you.

“What the hell?” He questioned you in an attacking tone. You were beyond confused, unable to understand his behaviour.

“What is your problem?” You asked.

“Why did you say yes? You don’t even like him.” He was almost interrogating you and you certainly didn’t like his attitude.

“How would you know?” You raised a brow questioningly.

“You are my friend, I think I know you.” He replied with a sceptical look across his face.

“Do you? We haven’t been talking much recently.” You shrugged, your features turning cold, emotionless. You deserved to be happy too and you surely expected him to be happy for you, knowing you didn’t go out with random idiots, but someone who you all knew and loved.

“And whose fault is that? You have been avoiding me.” He threw his arms in the air in frustration.

“I mean, both of us really.” You shrugged nonchalantly and stood up. “If you don’t mind, I am done with this conversation, because I certainly don’t like your behaviour.” Before he could have even replied, you were already out of their sight.

You walked up to the common room, searching for Marlene, wanting to tell her everything, but she was nowhere to be found. You checked the Great Hall, the kitchen, the dormitory. You went through all the available places from the Owlery to the dungeons, but she disappeared.

As you walked back towards the Gryffindor common room, you saw James standing in front of the entrance portrait. You wanted to turn around and quickly disappear, but he caught your form just in time.

“Y/N!” He called, but you ignored his voice and hurried to the other side of the castle, hoping that he wouldn’t follow you. Just as you were about to take a turn by a corner, James appeared in front of you, making you halt abruptly. “Can you stop for a second?” He asked, standing firmly in front of you.

“What do you want?” You asked, wearing your emotionless facade once again.

“Answers.” He tilted his head waiting.

“For what?” You crossed your arms in front of your chest, knowing exactly what he meant, but not wanting to make it easier for him.

“Why are you doing this? You will break Peter’s heart.” He opened his arms, as if the answer was obvious.

“You know I would never do that. I love Peter, he is a good friend of mine and I am not planning on hurting him.” You explained in a calmer tone.

“But that is what you will do.” He raised his voice in an annoyed tone.

“He asked me out, why don’t you talk to him?” You raised a questioning brow.

“Because you were the one who agreed. You should have known better that it would hurt him, if you are not being sincere.” He retorted.

“What if I am being serious. I want to be happy. I want to be loved too. Why can’t I be?” You raised your voice this time, matching his volume.

“Noone said you can’t be, but not with him, or Remus or Sirius for that matter. Not with my friends.” He shook his head with a deep frown.

“They are my friends too and if I like someone, you can’t tell me to just stop.” You hissed in anger.

“I don’t want to see you with them. Not with them!” He shook his head, his voice lowering, almost defeated.

“Why?” You asked, confusion lacing in your voice.

“I-” He heaved a deep sigh, but didn’t continue. He was looking down at the ground, hundreds of thoughts running through his mind. He didn’t understand himself either. “I don’t know.” He said and turned around, leaving you with a bewildered look across your face.

You had no idea what just happened. You needed Marlene to think things through. It took you a good hour to find her and after explaining to her what happened, you were still no closer to getting an answer. Your head was a mess and you were certainly interested in what caused James to behave in such an unusual way.

Days passed by and James was avoiding you. At first it was less obvious, he was needed somewhere else, he had quidditch things to take care of. In the last couple of days however he simply turned around when he saw you in a corridor. You knew him to be a confident and cocky idiot, but here he was behaving like a child, getting on your nerves.

You sat down in the common room with a huffing sound, arms folded in front of your chest. You felt your friends’ gaze on you, but you didn’t look at them. You were plain pissed and tired of James Potter.

“Is everything okay?” Peter asked beside you.

“No! Nothing is okay. What the hell happened to, Potter?” You asked with a deep frown.

“Oh, you didn’t hear the news?” Remus gave you an amused expression.

“What are you talking about?” You tilted your head, waiting for a reply curiously.

“He broke up with Evans.” Sirius chirped happily. You wanted to celebrate, you wanted to feel relief, but it didn’t come. You felt as if your heart just broke at the thought, knowing how much James adored the red headed prefect.

“What?” You breathed with a defeated sigh.

“That was not the reaction I expected.” Sirius gave you a shocked look. “If anything I thought you would be happy.” He continued.

“How can I be?” You grimaced as his harsh words. “He has been in love with Lily since forever. Why are you not beside him anyway? Don’t you have a bit of empathy at least?” You scolded him, then looked around all of your friends, giving them each a disapproving glare. Sirius snorted at your speech with a hidden grin in the corner of his lips.

“If you want, you can go and comfort him. He is at the quidditch pitch, practicing. Alone.” He emphasised his last word, which earned an annoyed eye roll from you.

You stood up, leaving your antipathetic friends behind. You were upset about their half-hearted, ignorant behaviour. You expected more than that. You knew they were on your side all along, they supported you, but James loved Lily and they should have understood what he was going through. Still, not even one of his friends were beside him.

As you arrived at the quidditch pitch, you watched as James flew around, swinging his bat, hitting the bludger farther and farther. You knew he was emotional. Whether he was upset, pissed off or just needed to let out his frustration, he took on the role of a beater, pounding the ball heavily.

You walked up to the spectator stands, taking a seat for yourself as you watched his red and golden robe following him around relentlessly, almost blurring him out. You didn’t want to interrupt him, you knew he needed his alone time, especially when he was trying to have closure deep inside him. You got yourself comfortable, lying down on the bench, closing your eyes to relax.

You didn’t even realise when you fell asleep, your eyes only shot up, when you felt a hand on your shoulder, gently shaking you and calling your name.

“Y/N.” He whispered. You suddenly sat up, getting yourself into a more comfortable position, stretching your numb body parts. You looked up to see James standing in front of you, his hazel eyes fixed on your face.

“Hey.” You spoke silently as you patted the space beside you. “Don’t you want to sit down?” You asked as he stood firmly, debating what to do. He heaved a deep sigh, looking around as if he was searching for something, before he decided to take the seat next to you. “I heard what happened. I am so sorry James.” You placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently.

“What did you hear exactly?” He asked with a frown across his brows.

“That you and Lily broke up.” You replied in a gentle tone, knowing that it was hard for him to talk about it. He nodded, but didn’t even attempt to reply. “I’m really sorry James. If you want to talk about it or you just need someone to be beside you, you know you can come to me.” You smiled lightly.

“I’m good.” He said nonchalantly and stood up.

“Hey, is everything okay?” You asked as you followed his movements, standing up from your seat and getting hold of his wrist.

“No, nothing is okay. Can’t you see that I don’t want to talk to you? I have been trying to avoid you, but you just keep magically appearing everywhere.” He huffed in an annoyed tone.

“I am just trying to help, James.” You tried to keep yourself calm, but it was quite difficult as you tried to deal with his agitated mood.

“Well, you are clearly not helping. If anything, it is your fault to begin with.” Your eyes grew wide, your hand dropped to your side. You felt like you have missed a piece of the story that apparently you have been a part of.

“Excuse me? You haven’t really been talking to me, how is it my fault in any way?” You groaned in annoyance, gritting your teeth.

“If that stupid idea of yours didn’t come up with Peter, then I would be perfectly fine.” He growled in anger and you felt like you were quite close to losing against your rage trying to fight its way onto the surface.

“Don’t try to blame your break up on my love life. You have nothing to do with it.” You argued.

“No, I don’t. You are right indeed. Still it bothered me so much that I couldn’t concentrate on anything but you. I couldn’t care for Lily as I was supposed to. Every thought I had was filled with you, driving me crazy.” Your eyes widened at his revelation, your mouth hung open.

“What are you saying?” His words confused you and if you didn’t know better, you might have misunderstood. But in your mind that was impossible.

“I am saying I was jealous. I was head over heels for Lily, or at least I thought. And then you came up with this stupid idea of going out with Peter and I was fuming. I couldn’t imagine you with him, let alone any other guys. It makes me go nuts.” His words were rushed, his hands tugged firmly on the end of his messy locks as if he was trying to pull them out in frustration.

“You started to like me?” You breathed as you felt a slight hope lit up in your chest. He kept avoiding your gaze, not wanting to see your reactions.

“I think so.” He whispered. “I keep looking at you when we have classes and you sit in front of me. I keep trying to search for you when I can’t see you, but I didn’t want you to know. I tried to avoid you, so you wouldn’t realise the change. I am so screwed.” He groaned heavily.

“You deserve it.” You said as a petty version of your personality surfaced. His eyes grew wide as he looked up at you, not expecting your sudden outburst. “I have been suffering through your stories of how amazing Lily has been. I have been trying to put a fake smile on, pretending as if watching you cuddling her didn’t mean anything to me. Well, it hurt like hell, Potter.” Your anger grew greater as you finally let out all the emotions you have been harbouring. “I was suffering in silence, acting as if I was happy for you and yes, a part of me was. I wanted you to be loved, but I felt like I was being stabbed in the chest each time I saw you with her, giving her all your attention.” You huffed as you finally finished your rushed words.

“You like me?” This time it was his turn to feel like a fool. He didn’t believe his words.

“Wasn’t I clear enough?” You retorted in a calmer tone. “Are you sure you don’t like Lily anymore?” You asked, feeling your chest tighten at the thought.

“I don’t know. I’m not sure about her, that’s why I broke it off. But what I know is that I can’t get you out of my stupid head.” His voice was defeated, almost pained.

“What do you want to do about it?” You asked, hoping for an answer that included you getting even closer to him. You played with the hem of your shirt nervously, trying to calm your quickly beating heart.

“What if we try this? You and me?” He asked, unsure of himself.

“Isn’t it a bit too soon?” You questioned, scolding yourself. Of course, you wanted it, but Lily was still too fresh in both of your memories.

“Maybe, you are right. We could take things slow. Just to see how things go.” He nodded to his own words and you copied his movements.

“I guess that would work.” You smiled softly and for the first time in a while, he mirrored your expression, his hazel eyes looking right into yours, a sweet smile sitting across his lips. “Let’s go back to the common room, you have been out here for too long.” You suggested and he responded with a firm nod.

You walked through the corridors, the back of his hand grazing your own, making you feel giddy at the slight touch. You wished he would try to hold your hand. Just to test it. Just to see how it would feel. You wanted your hand to feel lost in James Potter’s strong hold. As if your wish came true, you felt his fingers finding their way between your digits, interlocking them, before gently squeezing them.

You looked up at the boy, who just kept his gaze on the ground, his usually confident personality far gone. You smiled happily, loving the feeling of his warmth radiating through his touch. A simple touch meant more to you than you have ever imagined, making you feel a sudden hope that things would work out just fine.

He turned to you as you arrived at the entrance of the common room. You wanted to remove your hand from his hold, but he kept you firm in his grasp. He shook his head, reassuring you that he didn’t want to let you go just yet.

The portrait door opened and you stepped into the common room, slightly standing behind James to cover your hands, fearing the over all happiness bursting out of your chest.

“What in Godric’s name happened?” Marlene asked with a dumbfounded expression as she realised your interlocking hands. “What did I miss?” She chuckled playfully.

“Finally!” You heard Sirius exclaim with a deep sigh. “Well done, mate.” He gave a high five to Peter, causing you to frown.

“What was that about?” You asked suspiciously stepping beside James.

“It was Peter’s idea, you see. James was pinning after you back in the day, but he was an idiot and didn’t know what to do about it. Then he found Lily and you were out of the picture. When you fell for him, it was just too much to handle. Honestly.” Sirius explained with a bored expression. “Peter thought it would be a good idea to test James’ feelings. I mean, if they were really gone.” He shrugged nonchalantly.

“I don’t know if I hate you, guys right now or I’m glad that it turned out well.” You shook your head in disbelief. You looked up at James who had a small, kind smile spread across his face. He pulled you closer into his side, kissing the top of your head, making you feel giddy once again. It was warm and nice to be in his embrace and for now, it was more than you thought you would ever get.


	9. Resistance [James Potter x Reader] - Requested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and you have been secretly dating behind your brother, Severus' back. When he finds out, he is certainly not thrilled, especially because of the situation he finds you in with James.

**Title:** Resistance  
**Pairing:** James Potter x Snape!Female!Reader  
**Word count:** 1.4k  
**Author:** Heloise Daphne Brightmore  
Request: 

> _"Can you do one where you are snape’s sister and going out with James" - @Rose_grangerW [wattpad]_

It was a cold, snowy winter in Scotland. White silky substance covered the ground, students of Hogwarts throwing snowballs at one another, some building snowmen with stolen carrots in their pockets. **  
**

You and your friends were no exception. You were hiding behind a gigantic tree’s trunk, kneading a snowball in your gloves-covered hands, trying to make it harder than all the previous ones. You placed it next to the collection of snowballs beside your feet and started off on the next.

You had a good hiding and Sirius throwing a batch of snowballs at James threw him off guard enough to avert his attention from you. You leaned out of your hiding, watching the boys battle before you lifted two snowballs in one hand and another in your other hand, ready to engage.

You threw the first one, which ended up hitting James on his butt. He turned his head with a shocked expression, whilst you let out a loud laughter. “You! Come here.” He growled with a gobsmacked expression. You chuckled at the boy but ignored his request. You readied the next snowball, throwing it towards him, but as he turned around completely, it ended up hitting him in his crotch, your actions making you snort. As the snow melted on his thick winter trousers and the wet area started spreading across the material, the boy looked like he pissed himself. You couldn’t keep your laughter in, it just came without a warning, widely erupting from your lungs.

You prepared another snowball as James started off towards you in a hurry, ignoring all the attacks from Sirius, Remus and Peter from behind. He had a determined expression, one that you knew too well. He was to do anything to catch you. You took on another batch of balls and started running as you kept throwing them toward James, occasionally finding him, but more often missing his moving form.

He didn’t care about the attacks. He was running after you, hands reaching forward to grab you, wanting to catch you and hold onto you until you were begging him to let you go. As you threw the next balls and hit him in the face, he sped up and caught your winter coat, sneaking an arm around you, deliberately tripping you over as you ended up in the silky snow.

“I caught you.” He grinned happily as he held himself on his elbows, watching your cheerful smile.

“Because I let you.” You snorted, mocking the boy.

“Oh, did you now?” He asked as he leaned forward, connecting his lips with yours. You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him closer, his body warm enough to make you forget about the cold snow you were lying in.

“Oh, come on, Prongs. Can you just go to a room, finally?” Sirius shouted over to your entangled form, but you couldn’t care.

You completely forgot about your surroundings. Only James mattered in that moment and his perfect lips attached to yours, his cold hands finding their way under your sweater, making you gasp in the kiss.

“Y/n what are you doing?” You heard a surprised voice, pulling you out of your daze. You quickly pushed James off you and stood up abruptly, meeting your brother’s black eyes. His shocked expression wasn’t unexpected. He didn’t know about your relationship with James. Him and the marauders were arch enemies after all.

“Snivellus!” James groaned. He stood up and cleaned his clothes off as he stepped beside you. You tried to keep your relationship lowkey, knowing your brother would be furious and you were certainly unhappy that this is how he got to know about the two of you.

“James, we talked about that.” You scolded him, which earned you a scoff and an eye roll from him. He reached for your hand and interlocked his fingers with yours. You tried to remove your hand from his, but he didn’t let you.

“Why is he holding your hand?” He asked with a disgusted grimace.

“Look, Severus. I can explain.” You tried to continue, but Severus cut in.

“You better have a good explanation, because I certainly don’t like how it looks.” He groaned in a warning tone. He walked closer to you, stopping just a couple of inches away from you.

“I have kept it a secret, because I knew you wouldn’t like it. James and I have been dating for the past couple of months but knowing your history with them I was afraid you would be mad at me.” You tried to take on your most innocent expression, hoping it would soften your brother, but his scrunching nose and irritated grimace said otherwise.

“I’m sorry, but what?” He asked with a dumbfounded look across his face. “You and this-“ he pointed at James.” are together?”

“My name is James, thanks for remembering.” James scoffed as he raised a questioning brow.

“Frankly, I don’t care, Potter.” Your brother spit angrily. “We are leaving now to discuss this.” Severus said as he got hold of your wrist through your coat and tried to pull you after him.

“Is everything okay there?” You heard Remus’ voice, but you couldn’t concentrate on him.

“Severus, wait.” You tried to remove his long fingers from your wrist, but he seemed stronger than you remembered. “Wait a second.” You said as you tried to shake him off.

“She doesn’t seem to want to go with you, mate.” James spoke as he removed Severus’ fingers from your arm. You gently rubbed the area, knowing well that it would bruise soon.

“She is my sister, you have no say in this, Potter.” He hissed at James, but he just rolled his eyes.

“Well, guess what, she is my girlfriend, I do have a say in it.” He growled, clearly irritated by your brother.

“Okay, enough testosterone guys.” You interrupted their battle of deadly glares. “I’m sorry, Severus, I didn’t say anything to you, but I knew you would be incredibly pissed off and I wanted to wait for the right moment.” You tried to explain yourself to your brother, but your words didn’t get to him.

“I don’t care. How can you betray me like that? You knew very well that they have been onto me since the very beginning.” He groaned, massaging his temple.

“They have not been doing it recently though. You know that too. Can’t you just accept that I’m happy and I love James? Pease!” You breathed almost begging your brother as James held your hand in his warm palm. Severus’ stern look softened for a second before his emotionless mask appeared again.

“No. I expect my sister to go out with someone better, someone who worships her.” His tone was cold, colder than ever.

“He loves me.” You stated firmly.

“Does he?” He asked a sceptical look. “Or he is just using you to rile me up?”

“If he was using me, we wouldn’t have kept it a secret. Not everything is about you, Severus.” You shouted, your brother’s harsh words making you agitated. “I love you Severus, you are my brother, but you have no say in who I am going out with, just like I don’t tell you who to like.” You groaned and squeezed James’ hand and started pulling him after yourself, your steps heavy, your jaw tight in anger as you headed to the other marauders.

“Is this okay?” James asked with a deep frown as you reached Sirius, Remus and Peter.

“Of course. I will talk to him as soon as he stops sulking like a little baby.” You hissed as you let go of James’ hand and folded your arms in front of your chest. He chuckled at your pouting lips, quickly getting hold of your waist and pulling you against him.

“You look adorable.” He whispered against your mouth as he kissed you lovingly, your arms sneaking around his neck to pull him closer, to feel his body against yours. “Don’t worry, he will give in. He loves you way more than he hates me, he won’t be able to stay angry for long.” A reassuring smile spread across his face.

“I hope you are right.” You replied, before catching his lips again.

“You know, you could have gone straight to the room, you didn’t have to come back.” Sirius snorted.

“You are just jealous, mate.” James laughed as you hid your face in his scarf.

“As if.” He scoffed and lifted a piece of snowball, throwing it right in your neck, the cold snow finding its way under your layers of clothes, making you squeak.

“Oh, it’s on Black.” You shouted as you let go of James and started running after Sirius, who tried to escape your wrath.


	10. A moment in the library [James Potter x Reader] - Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James has been relentlessly chasing you for months now, but you are still doubting his intentions as the boy didn’t even attempt to get close to you or to ask you out.

**Title:** A moment in the library  
**Pairing:** James Potter x Reader  
**Word count:** 1.8k  
**Author:** Heloise Daphne Brightmore  
**Challenge:** I have written this fic for **@coffee--writes** ‘s [tumblr] writing challenge using the below prompt.

> _"You will be the death of me."_

James Potter has been going after you for months and you were certainly not against it. You liked the boy just as much. However, you were still slightly scared of his advances, his feelings for Lily barely changed a couple of months ago. You didn’t know what caused the change, let alone why you have become the subject of his infatuation, he just stopped chasing the ginger girl from one day to another. You didn’t mind of course, it was certainly enchanting to see him pay so much attention to you, but it left you uncertain.

Some days he brought you flowers, some days he made them appear at random places around you. At times he sent you little love letters, telling you what a beautiful person you were, whilst other times he walked beside you, calling you adorable pet names and carrying your books and bag.

Even if you tried to resist him, you couldn’t. But whilst he did make sure to shower you with all his attention, he never actually asked you out on a date, he never tried to get close to you physically, his lack of physical contact left you questioning his intentions. You wanted to go out with him, you wanted to hold his hand, you wanted to feel his arms around you, but he never even attempted to ask you out and you couldn’t have said yes to a question you haven’t been asked which left you wondering where he was going with the amount of attention he showered you with.

You were seated in the library, working on a project you got from Professor McGonagall, when someone sat down beside you. You didn’t have to look up to recognise the person, his woody cologne gave him away.

“James.” You called his name as a greeting, but you didn’t turn towards the boy, you continued dotting down ideas for your project.

“Hello, love.” He grinned happily as he watched your profile, his brown eyes fixed on your concentrated form. He didn’t talk nor did he try to interrupt you, for minutes he was just watching you work. Whilst you enjoyed his attention, he quite frankly distracted you with his intense gaze.

“Can I help?” You turned to him with a small smile after minutes of silence.

“I’m just admiring you.” He shrugged nonchalantly, making you giggle.

“I can’t concentrate if you keep staring at me.” You scolded him, turning back to your paper, trying to continue your work.

“And I can’t concentrate when I’m not around you.” He pouted. You scoffed at his words, before it turned into a silent laughter.

“James, you can’t concentrate whether I’m there or not.” You shook your head playfully.

“Stop exposing me, woman.” He whined in a childish manner, crossing his arms in front of his chest, leaning back against his chair.

“I’m serious, James. What do you want?” You raised a questioning brow.

“To see you.” He replied casually, but there wasn’t even a hint of joke in his tone.

His serious expression made you chuckle, before you quickly silenced yourself as he offered you an unhappy, adorable pout. “Fine, fine. You will see me when I finish and head back to the common room.” You replied.

“Come on, that’s hours away.” He whined as he leaned forward to be closer to you.

“And I have work to do.” You whined as well, trying to imitate him, making him groan. You stood up from the table, heading towards one of the shelves in the back, searching for a book on some spells and their origins.

James hurried after you with an annoyed groan. “You just left me there.” He pouted.

“Because I am working on a project and I needed a book.” You explained as you ran your hands across the core of the precisely organised books.

“Maybe I could help. You know I’m good at transfiguration.” He offered with a playful smile.

“Whilst I am more than happy about your offer, I’d rather do it alone. You would just distract me.” You replied as you reached for one of the books, but you couldn’t get hold of it, even as you stood on your tiptoes. You kept trying diligently, determination bubbling up inside you, but your height didn’t seem to be enough to reach the book.

James chuckled behind you as he stepped closer, his chest meeting your back, his breath fanning your neck, causing goosebumps to appear on your skin. “So, I’m a distraction, huh?” He grinned playfully as he removed the book from its place and held it up in the air. You quickly turned around to get it from him, ready to scold him for playing with you, but the proximity between you quickly stopped your hand mid-air. Your cheeks heavily blushed under the dim light, his brown eyes behind his black framed glasses eagerly watching you.

“You are.” You breathed weakly, your heart beating dangerously in your chest as he lowered his arm and stepped even closer to you. You took a step back, feeling the bookshelf behind you. You wished he would take the next step. Kiss you, hug you, ask you out, whatever it was, but the boy just stood there, watching you, with an unknown expression.

It wasn’t the first time you found yourself in such an intimate scenario with the boy, but James never stepped over any boundaries. He never put his arm around your shoulders, he never placed his hand on your back. He never brushed his hand against yours, he never sneaked an arm around your waist. Sometimes you felt as if his advances were just empty words and meaningless actions.

“James, you said you liked me, right?” You asked nervously, your voice shaking.

“I do like you. I think I made it very obvious.” He chuckled.

“Then when are you planning to take the next step?” You asked, tilting your head slightly to the side. Holding onto your doubts have been exhausting and you needed answers. At this point you didn’t care if you got rejected, if he told you that it was just a game, if he told you he just made a bet, if he told you he still had feelings for Lily. There were so many silly scenarios playing in your head, but none was worse than the uncertainty you felt.

“What?” He asked with a frown.

“I mean, you are always around me, James, showering me with all your attention and honestly I enjoy it very much, but you never actually did anything to know how I feel, you never asked me out, you never tried to get closer to me.” You bit into your lower lip, your own words making you nervous. Your heart pounded in your throat as you stared at the boy. “Do you maybe still have feelings for Lily?” You asked almost in a whisper, your voice barely audible.

His eyes widened in surprise as he took a step back. “What?” He breathed, your question shocking him. It hurt to see him create a space between you, especially after such words left your lips, but whilst the painful, heavy feeling in your chest grew, his movement felt like a confirmation, uncertainty finally leaving you. You swallowed hard as you watched the boy, his brown eyes staring back at you. Noone of you said another word, an uncomfortable silence fell upon you.

You forced yourself to smile at the boy, even if it took you all the energy you have left in you. You reached for the book and took it from his hand. “It’s fine.” You told him reassuringly, but deep down his reaction felt like a hand around your heart, squeezing you from the inside, twisting it for the fun of it.

You took a deep breath, your phony smile still plastered across your face as you walked towards your table. However, before you could have left the aisle, James rushed after you, got hold of your waist and turned you around, pulling you against him, your palms accidentally landing on his hard chest, the book falling out of your hand.

You looked up at the boy with a dumbfounded expression, your lips parted in surprise, your eyes open wide. The boy had lots to say, it was written across his face and you didn’t dare to stop him.

“Let’s clear up the misunderstanding, shall we?” He started with a determined expression. “Firstly, I didn’t have feelings for Lily since the day you appeared with those witty comments and gigantic smile of yours at the quidditch tryouts and swept me off my feet. You just came out of nowhere, making me feel like an excited little kid.” His words were rushed and impatient. He just wanted to let it all out. “Secondly, I haven’t tried to get closer to you, because I really freaking like you and I got so much rejection from Lily that I didn’t want to screw this up as well. You can’t even imagine how important you are to me.” He shook his head. “Thirdly, stop running away from me and assume things, when you are clearly wrong. I want nothing more than to kiss you, to hold your hand, to be able to wrap my arms around you.” By the end of his speech, he was breathing heavily, his eyes wandering down to your lips, staring at it shamelessly.

You watched the boy with a stunned look, his words slowly finding their way to your silly little head. You heard him, you listened carefully, but the most important information stuck in your head was how much he wanted to kiss you.

A small grin started forming on your face as you reached up, grabbed his collars, stood on your tiptoes and pulled him closer, attaching your lips to his. He was shocked for a mere second, your actions surprising him, but soon his arms sneaked around your waist and pulled you closer, smirking against your mouth.

“Can I take that as a yes if I ask you out on a date?” He asked playfully, stroking your nose with his.

“Or you could ask me out and I could give you another one.” You grinned happily.

“God, woman, **you will be the death of me.** ” He chuckled happily. “So, love, would you like to go on a date with me?” He asked, nudging your nose. You looked away with a serious expression as if you were debating your options, your actions causing a frown to grow across James’ forehead. He nudged you again with his nose, making you giggle as you leaned closer and closed the gap between you. Whispering a yes against his lips made him grin into the kiss, his arms tightening around you. “I’m starting to like this library.” James joked, earning a slap on his chest from you.

“Just shut up.” You shook your head with a wide smile, before James captured your lips once again.

Professor McGonagall’s project was forgotten for the rest of the evening, which earned you a scolding from the teacher, but you didn’t mind, you could always ask James for help and you certainly enjoyed his embrace more than the research you were supposed to be doing.


End file.
